Fading Memories
by AnimeImagination5151
Summary: Amaya, Hayate, and Saya have been released from the death game, but new problems occur as Saya refuses to forget the time she shared with everyone in SAO. The only person she had ever loved is gone, how will she cope with the change? As Amaya and Hayate begin their life together, how will Amaya handle Hayate's sudden cold nature and interest in assasins once again. SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! Here it is, the Sequel to "Surviving Sword Art Online" I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_If you haven't read the previous story, please do, as the following WILL NOT make sense without knowledge of the first story :) _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Ch. 1 (Saya)<p>

It had been four months since we had all escaped Sword Art Online and our lives were back to normal. Well, at least everyone else's was. Ryou would go out of his way everyday to visit me and see how I was doing, and Amaya and Hayate visited often. After escaping that game, Ryou had changed for the better and his bratty attitude had disappeared. Amaya still hated him, but Hayate and I managed to keep the peace.

"Good morning!" Ryou said entering my room with a tray of food. Sadly, my body wasn't recovering as quickly as Amaya, Hayate, and Ryou's. This was why I was still bedridden. After seeing Katashi's family, I would randomly pass out for no reason and this worried everyone.

"Thanks," I told Ryou after he placed a tray of cooked fish and steaming white rice. I had been staying at his mansion and he continued to feed me strange foods I couldn't even pronounce.

"This is really too much Ryou," I coughed trying to stand up. Instead of standing up I fell back onto my bed.

"The doctor said not to move around!" he yelled at me positioning me on the bed.

"I feel so useless. Why couldn't Amaya watch me?" I pouted as Ryou attempted to hand feed me. I pushed away his hand and smacked him behind the head.

"Don't even try," I growled. He slowly backed away, apparently heading my warning. At that second a familiar face ran into the room. Amaya was carrying a folded up wheel chair in one hand, placed it on the ground, and came over to greet me.

"Hey," she said gently placing a hot cloth on my head.

"I'm not sick." I mumbled.

"Maybe so, but I worry you know?" Amaya said helping me up.

"Where is Hayate?" I asked looking around.

"He is at work," Amaya said with a slightly sad expression. Starting last week, Hayate had begun to work at the train station as the day guard. After this, Amaya wasn't herself. You could really tell how she felt about him whenever you saw her like this.

"Now, time to get you out of this stuffy room," she laughed helping me into the wheelchair. As I sat there and watched Amaya beat the living daylights out of Ryou, I remembered when she bullied or gave Hayate a difficult time. I weakly smiled at this as she pushed me out of the room. Even though the room was larger than most houses, I was always eager to escape it and go for a walk with Amaya.

"So, how've you been doing?" Amaya asked me as she pushed me through a beautiful park. The trees towered over us and left us in the shade. It was spring and the hills were full of beautiful Camellia's.

Everyone thought it was a waist to grow flowers without fragrance, but whenever I saw one, I was reminded of how I was a flower without any fragrance. I had spirit once, but now that all remained was a small, broken, little girl. No matter how I looked at the situation, it always looked grim. Maybe it was because I lost Katashi, or maybe the guilt I felt for being the one who caused his death. That guilt ate away at me and never ceased.

"The flowers are very beautiful, but I wish we could smell them. I bet if we could, it would be the loveliest smell," Amaya said looking at me. I turned my head around to face her. She had found me out. Sometimes I was taken aback by how smart she was.

"Maybe, but we can't smell them so there is no point in keeping them around. They all end up dying eventually," I said dreamily looking up at the sky.

"Listen Saya, I know you have had it rough, but stop feeling sorry for yourself! You have your entire life ahead of you! Thousands of people died that day, unlike you… they never had a chance. Now, make the most of what you have!" she yelled. I was surprised at her words. She had never yelled at me before and for the rest of the walk, that harsh truth echoed in my mind.

(Amaya)

I shouldn't have yelled, but she was falling apart. If she fell apart any more, it would be impossible to fix. Every time I saw her she was always daydreaming or really out of it and I was worried. I continued to push her though the park in silence and realized this was the same park Hayate and I shared our first kiss together in. Not that we had kissed more than once, but it was a special memory.

"Thank you," Saya said after I helped her into her bed after the walk.

Ryou entered and tucked her in carefully. I hated that guy, but was thank full he was taking care of her.

"Say, Ryou can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and followed me into the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why are you taking care of her like this? I mean you could get one of your servants to do it! Why are you going out of your way like this?" I asked in a demanding tone.

"She needs love," he answered dully. I smacked him in the arm hard. The nerve!

"NO! Not like that! I meant she needs to know people care about her. She is literally giving up the desire to live." he finished rubbing his arm.

My eyes opened I horror to this.

"Wh-why would she not want to live?" I stuttered.

"She has no family to return to. She doesn't need to look after you now that you have Hayate and the only person she could every completely trust and love is dead. She may have Hayate, me, and you, but that doesn't mean she is happy. I suddenly felt bad for yelling at her before."

"Can we speed up her rehabilitation?" I asked.

"Possibly, but it would be hard on Saya's body. You would need to convince her," Ryou said looking at her from the hallway. She stared out the window with a dreamy expression. Then after looking harder I saw a single tear fall from her left eye.

This was too much. I ran out of the house and straight to Hayate's work. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me until I reached the station. He was usually stationed here, but I couldn't find him anywhere. So, I waited by his office. After a few hours, my eyes felt heavy and I drifted off. I was woken up as I felt someone lift me up in their arms. My eyes flew open to see Hayate looking down at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "You shouldn't fall asleep in a place like this, someone could seriously hurt you idiot." he muttered looking away from me.

"Idiot?!" I jumped out of his arms and kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could. He fell to the ground and bit his lip until it began to bleed. I wiped my hands together and gave him my hand. He didn't take it and got up himself.

"You need to stop doing that." he sighed, grabbing my shoulder. After he quit his other line of work for my sake, he began to work here. Sometimes he would work overtime just to support me. He knew I had a future. I planned to study hard and get a stable job. I was still young, but I had nothing left. Hayate took care of me so I could go to school every day and still live comfortably. And for that... I love him.

Ryou had offered for me to live with him in his mansion, but I would have rather live poorly with Hayate. I couldn't stand the guy, even if he had changed. He wasn't really a brat anymore, but just his face… I know, you shouldn't hate someone because of their features, but something about him threw me off. I explained everything to Hayate and after I was done he looked as pained as I felt.

"How will we convince her?" he asked me.

"I will try to convince her tomorrow. It will be fine," I said walking away. He caught up to me and placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in for a hug.

His arms wrapped around me making me turn bright red.

"Hayatteee." I complained, elbowing him in the gut. He still didn't budge. But lately, that had been the case with him. He knew I was immune to his warm embraces, but did it anyway. Maybe this is what Ryou meant. I felt loved whenever he did things like this, even if it ended with him on the ground crying. Saya just needs to know we still love her. The following morning I made my way to Ryou's, prepared with hundreds of reasons on why she should try her best to get back on her feet again.

"Morning," Saya said, smiling weakly. I sat on her bed mustering up the courage to say something.

"I want to go back to school," Saya said suddenly. I fell off the bed at this remark.

"Really!?" I yelled. She nodded and removed the blankets.

"Tomorrow is Monday, will you take me?" she asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I want to see you smile again," I mumbled. I helplessly watched as she put both of her feet on the icy floor.

"Ju-just…don't help me ok?" she asked placing her hand on the wall. Her knees shook as she stood up. She fell to the floor multiple times before being able to stand on her own.

She took one step after the other coming towards me. She struggled and continued to fall, but got back up and continued towards me. After a half an hour she finally reached me and fell into my arms. At this point I was sobbing as I watched her look up at me with a large grin. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"So, school," I said laughing. She may be small and weak, but she is one of the strongest people I have ever and will ever know.

"I may have lost Katashi, but I won't lose you," she said as I helped her back to the bed. "I was ready to die and be with Katashi, but what you said yesterday really hit me in the gut. Katashi told me to live, but in the end I just wanted to die so I could be with him. You helped me realize there are so many things to live for. Even if those things are very small, they are still important to me. I love you Amaya," she sobbed as she began to hug me. "Why is the world so cruel!?" she continued to cry. I shook my head at this.

"The world is also very beautiful, like you Saya. I admire you in every way possible and promise to never leave your side," I said still hugging her.

"Who even are you?" She laughed a bit through her tears. Saya's face relaxed a little and I laid her down. But she was right, I was different.

In a few minutes Saya fell asleep and all I could here was her snoring.

"Amaya I have some important information on the man who killed Katashi," Ryou told me coming into the room. "I had someone track down the guy that killed him and apparently one of his acquaintances is playing a new virtual reality called Gun Gale Online. This guy is seriously wanted, but we were able to hack the servers and get some information on him.

My eyes narrowed and I asked him if I could switch my profile form SAO to GGO. He nodded and asked me why, but never answered.

"Take care of Saya for me, I am going to find out who this guy is and how he was connected to him," I answered.

"Wait, one more thing. He was in the Laughing Coffin," he said suddenly.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" I scoffed. I left the room without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.16 (Saya)

Today was the day i would start school again. I was so excited my hands began to tremble and my legs shake. Amaya held my hand as we approached the school's field. People continued to point and stare as we approached the doors.

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked with a caring expression. I nodded in reply and she opened the door for me.

"If they knew who you were, they would be ashamed." she muttered leading me carefully step by step.

When we entered the classroom, all eyes fell on me. I could hear students all around the room begin to whisper. Every few seconds i could hear my name being spoken in hushed tones. A tall boy suddenly approached our table. Amaya immediately jumped in front of me, blocking the stranger.

"Umn, i just wanted to say hi." he muttered, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hmph, i don't like your face." Amaya snorted.

"Amaya, please." i said tugging at her arm.

"Fine." she said walking away, shrugging her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, she is just very protective." i muttered. He smiled at me, and took a seat next to me.

"I respect that. I have heard a lot about you Saya," he said with a more serious expression.

"Oh." i stuttered.

"Practically everyone in the school knows who you are." he said.

"What do you mean?" i asked confused.

"Well, you saved thousands of lives in that virtual reality game. I'm Satoru." he said examining my face.

Satoru had shaggy brown hair with bangs that covered part of his face. His eyes were green like mine and he had a few barely visible freckles under his eyes. I was surprised that he even spoke to me, considering how...well he was o-k looking. I guess, maybe.

I was speechless at first, he seemed so different from everyone else in the room. He gave off some weird positive aura. More like a happy/stupid kind of aura. What i didn't understand, was how everyone knew who i was. It turned out the creators of the game released information on the players that helped take out any major threats in the game. Amaya, Hayate, Katashi, and I were all on that list.

"Everyone is just a little excited, is all." he laughed.

"You're weird," i said taking out my book. "Amaya!" i called out. Two seconds later, Amaya was by my side holding a long stick.

"Where did you get...? Never mind." I laughed, looking at her. She only stared at Satoru in a threatening way.

"He's a friend apparently," i mentioned as i tried to sit up.

"Oh, if that's the case," She started in a surprisingly nice tone, causing Satoru to smile. "stay away from her!" She finished in her regular sharp tone.

"Saya, you're Friend is seriously scary." he said taking a step back, cringing a bit.

"Thats kinda the point idiot. I know your type. Stay away from her." she ordered.

"That's my cue! I look forward to getting to know you better!" He yelled back, exiting the class room.

"Typical, he doesn't even have classes here." Amaya scoffed. At this I laughed a bit, she really was the best friend I could have.

The rest of the class was great, the only downer was the continuous pointing and mumbling. The rest of the day was very awkward as people continued to question me on what it was like to be trapped in a virtual reality.

"Was it scary?" One girl asked suddenly. I didn't answer as Amaya helped me into my wheelchair.

My legs were stronger, but not strong enough to support me all day.

"Did you kill anyone!? another girl asked.

"Did people you know die?!" a boy asked excitedly. Amaya suddenly rushed me out of the school and we were on our way to Ryou's house.

"I am sure it will stop soon Saya," Amaya said, trying to comfort me. The day had been overwhelming for me. How did people know so much about me? Katashi was the most frequently asked question.

"Who was he?" "Did you love him?" "Do you miss him?" After a girl asked me that question i cracked.

"Of course i miss him!" i began to sob afterwards. I was so embarrassed i had Amaya take me to the nurses office. I had made a fool of myself, but how else was i supposed to act? The only good thing that had happened today was meeting that one boy. At least he didn't ask me any question.

Amaya had warned me though. He was apparently very well known around the school and hanged out with shallow people as Amaya put it. I decided to take her advice and keep to myself for the rest of the week. Whenever someone asked me a question, i turned my head away and pretended they weren't there.

At first it was working, then people began to make fun of me whenever Amaya wasn't around. They called me rude, selfish, and spoiled. Even though their words hurt, i knew that if i didn't continue to attend school here, i would have to remain under Ryou's care forever. The thought gave me the chills, as i imagined spending my life with him.

Satoru attempted to talk to me every time Amaya wasn't with me. I did as she told me though, and completely ignored him.

"C'mon, say something!" he pleaded as he followed me to my next class. "Stop following me around and pretending like we are friends!" I yelled back in response. My face turned bright red after realizing everyone around us were now staring.

"I thought we were friends!" he yelled back.

"I don't need any other friends, they all end up disappearing!" i cried out.

At this point, tears began to well up in my eyes. His facial expression changed quickly and he walked towards me.

"No! No...just stay away from me," i finished running away as fast as i could.

"Saya, why are you crying?" Amaya asked in a caring tone. I was sitting behind the school, hoping no one would find me, but Amaya knew me too well. I was happy that I was one of the few people that ever received care from her. But instantly, she understood.

"So help me, if that dude did this to you..." she stopped mid-sentence realizing she was right.

She sprinted in the other direction, before i could stop her. Maybe, it is best to just give up. I don't even belong in the real world.

(Amaya)

I reached the front of the school and waited for the lunch bell to ring. My plan?...Corner the punk and knock some sense into him. I spotted him on the other side of the field and made my way over to him. I approached him from behind and kicked him hard between the legs. The worst i could get for this was suspension, but it would be worth it in the end.

I walked away, starting to here people whispering behind me. It was only natural for people to fear me, everyone knew i had killed people. Cold, heartless, evil, and a killer. People called me that when i wasn't around. I continued to reasure myself it was self-defense, but the more i dwelled on it..the more it hurt.

"Wa-wait!" someone called out from behind me. Satoru was panting hard and i noticed him limping a little.

"You must have a lot of guts to come talk to me." i said.

"That's not it, i just want to be her friend. She is different." He finished.

I couldn't take what he said. Who does he think he is. He

"She is different!? Heck she is different! This isn't some manga, Satoru. She is already very unstable, and getting her here was difficult enough. If staring death in the face wasn't bad enough in that world, it's hapenning to her here too. She isn't different, she is broken and i don't think i will ever be able to fix her." i explained with a more serious tone. Whenever I thought of Saya's pain, I realized that was the reason I am the way I am. If anyone thinks they can just waltz in and act like they know her, its my job to tell them different. I cannot let her get hurt I again, I swore that I wouldn't"

Why did i tell him all of that? I guess since all this time i had been keeping that to myself, it felt nice to be able to tell someone about her. "She is a hero," i mumbled without thinking.

Surprisingly, he nodded and got on his knees. I flinched when he did this.

"Please, let me be her friend." he pleaded.

"But why? You are the most saught after boy in this entire school. What do you want? Attention? Do you want to hurt her? Use her? " I asked.

He shook his head.

"I don't know why, but for some reason...i want to be near her. I haven't even seen her smile, she is like a forgotten memory."

I was taken back by this and stared into his eyes. Satoru seemed like a nice enough person, but there was something a little off about him. I mean, no one was this kind. Man, i kicked him, and he was now wearing a stupid grin on his face now.

"I know you don't trust many people after being trapped there and i will never know how that felt, but i still want to be near her." he said starting to sound a little desperate.

"Fine, I approve." I said grabbing his hair and pulling him down.

"Really?!" he yelled out, while trying to escape my grip.

"Just a few things. Don't ever make her cry again. I'm her best friend and doing anything to hurt her, is not okay with me." I shook my fist in his face. "Never get on my bad side or you will not be coming back to school for a very long time. I'm serious." I said walking away.

"Kay.. cool. I'm-" he tried to continue as I walked away. I don't know what it was about him, but something in his face... he was slipping, and it scared me.

I wondered why I approved of him. At this point her memories of that place were destroying her. Maybe, just maybe, he could help her forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 (Saya)

Day after day it was the same. Satoru would follow me everywhere. He would just walk beside me with a stupid expression. He reminded me of Katashi, the way we pursued me. I slipped into darkness at the thought of him.

"N-no, I thought i was done!" I screamed before passing out.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a beautiful grassy field. I was back in Floria as I recognized the lake I met Amaya at. The wind gently pushed against me, allowing me to smell the sweet fragrance of the flowers surrounding me. Then I felt someone slip their hand into mine. When I turned to see how it was, Katashi was smiling at me.

I jumped back and remembered this wasn't real, but the warmth of his hand in mine seemed real enough. "Saya, stay here with me. You don't need them, you can stay here with me forever," Katashi said gently holding his hand up to his cheek.

I was ready to give up everything, and then Amaya's words hit me like a speeding bullet. She told me that I was living on for Katashi, but why can't I stop living and stay here? What am I saying? I let go of Katashi's hand and backed away slowly. His smile slowly faded and soon did the rest of him.

He was just a fading memory and there was no way I could make myself completely remember or forget. This entire time, I blamed that man for killing him. Now I understood why he died. My own stubbornness killed him.

"If I would have listened if he never would've died!"I screamed closing my eyes. When I opened them though, I was in the nurse's office.

I wiped my eyes to rid of any lingering tears, but when I moved my hand, I realized Satoru holding it staring at me. Did he hear everything?

"Ju-just a dream," I sniffed removing my hand. He still stared at me, as if he was dumbfounded on what he had just seen and heard.

"This entire time, I thought you were some person playing hero. What happened in that game?" he stuttered.

"I knew you were up to no good," I implied.

"Still, I just wanted to get to know the real you, but this is you? That scarred and broken girl, that is really you," he said in a lower tone.

"What if it is? Just stay away from me. Amaya made a mistake trusting you and so did i." as I said this he looked like he was going to pass out. His face was turning blue and wasn't inhaling or exhaling. He passed out… "Did he just?" I thought out loud. A few minutes later he regained consciousness.

"Are you crazy?" I asked.

"Maybe a little, but that was for using you. You lost someone you loved there, didn't you?" he asked sitting up.

I simply nodded.

"I have passed out before, but it was different this time. Instead of seeing the past, I saw a fake memory. It was also the first time I had passed out since returning to the real world," I explained.

"Maybe we should tackle the problem head on. There is this new virtual reality…GGO,"… Before he could finish I cut him off with a nasty expression.

"No, I can't," I said truthfully. At that moment Amaya entered the room looking flustered.

"Are you alright? I heard you lost consciousness and I was so worried. Wait…was it Mr. Guilty over there?" she asked looking suspiciously at Satoru. I shook my head and gave her a hug, but I faced Satoru and put my finger up to the mouth wording shh. He seemed to understand and headed towards the door when Amaya suddenly grabbed him by the collar.

Satoru hung carelessly from Amaya's hand with a boring expression. She stared into his eyes and dropped him. He left without a word to either of us. During the walk home I thought about everything that had happened. Katashi offering me a life with him and how I blacked out when I looked at Satoru. Sure, he reminded me of Katashi a little…

Satoru may have had ill intentions, but I knew it was time for me to learn to trust people again. No matter how long it would take, I was willing to work my hardest.

(Hayate)

Every day seemed like a constant battle with Amaya, but I still cared for her immensely. She kept up her tough appearance, but when the time came it melted like ice under a scorching summer sun. Amaya was too stubborn to live with Ryou, so she decided to stay with me. She was able to attend school now, and do things she couldn't before. It was finally my day off and I intended to spend it with her.

Wait, how does a normal couple even do on a date… I pondered this until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hey, so I figured out what to do for our dat- umnn, get together. I am at the house so hurry up!" I heard Amaya's voice yell. I closed it and sighed.

When I entered the house, I saw Amaya struggling with a bunch of plugs.

"What are you?.." I stopped mid sentence. I had learned to just keep quiet and observe this rare species. She was so strange in every way possible, but I still loved her.

The thought that she chose me, despite of my poor career choices in the past amazed me. If I were her I would've thrown me to the side the moment I found out, yet she kept me close and never distanced herself from me. I sat on the couch and smiled as I watched her struggle untangling the cords that were now wrapped around her.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, finally removing the cord. I never answered because the device she was holding caught my attention.

"What are you doing with that Amaya." I said losing my calm demeanor. In her hand was the new game Gun Gale Online. Along with two head devices ready to go.

"I had Ryou transfer our data from SAO to GGO. We should be the same lvl., but it will be difficult getting use to the weapons." she finished in a nonchalant way.

"You do understand that we were trapped in one of those for a remainder of our lives right?" I established sitting down next to her.

"I know that, but Ryou had some information on an accomplice of the man who killed Katashi. Apparently has this game and is nearly living on it. I suppose returning to reality, was too much. I want to find him and turn him in. I talked it over with the game creators and officials and they gave me the o-k." Amaya said looking more determined than I had ever seen her.

She was stubborn sometimes, but this was too much. She continued to stare into my eyes but when I smiled and looked into hers, she flinched and looked away. Her face was as red as a tomato, so I...I did the unthinkable. I kissed her head gently. She hesitated for a few seconds, and I swore I saw her smile. But instantly, it was gone. Amaya flipped me onto my back and threw me the head device.

I grabbed it and placed it on my head. As I booted up the game, I swore I felt Amaya lay down beside me. When I opened my eyes again, I had returned to the place I promised I would never return to. I thought I was scared, but when I turned to see Amaya, her legs were trembling… When I looked at her face, I noticed she wore a large forced smile. It hurt to see her like this, but I understood her motives. She loved Saya and wanted revenge. After regaining our courage, she slipped her hand into mine and we walked through the unfamiliar streets of Gun Gale Online.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 (Amaya)

Sadly, the hours we spent in Gun Gale Online all ended to dead ends. We ended up logging out around 2 am in the morning and passed out.

"Hey, hey! Wake up!" I felt someone Poke my face. As my eyes flew open, I saw Hayate's face smiling. Startled, I lifted my head too quickly though and smacked his head too.

"Oww!" I yelled rubbing my head frustrated. "Hayate? What was that?"

"Breakfast is ready." he mumbled standing up and lending me his hand. He looked away, but what caught me off guard was his expression. He looked, embarrassed?

"What's with the face." I yawned.

"It's nothing," he said in an even stranger tone. I smirked evilly and he began to back away. I grabbed a thick book and got closer. I turned the book over and smacked him in the head with it.

"Who are you?!" I pointed my finger a his face. His red cheeks faded, and all that was left was an annoyed expression. We both sat down and began to eat breakfast.

"I don't understand why we couldn't find any information on the guy," I said.

"It's not because you couldn't. It's because the right people just weren't online. Let's try again once summer break begins," Hayate said poking his sausage with a fork.

"Don't play with your food and that's more than a month away!" I yelled.

"I won't be around for a while and I don't want you getting yourself into trouble." he said looking me in the eyes. Sometimes I forget that he is two years older than me, taller than me, and most likely stronger, but I've never let that stop me before. But, this was one those moments when he gets dead serious and scares the living daylights out of me. I nodded obediently and didn't try to fight with him anymore. When Hayate makes up his mind about something, there is no way you stand a chance.

"Where are you going?" I asked as we cleaned up our dishes. He hesitated at first, and then said,

"Just going to visit some friends." He later explained they lived by the Power. Now, the Power was basically the people who ruled the area. Japan was once free but then the Power also known as the government began to take control.

Hayate didn't tell me much about his old line of work, but he told me enough to understand his main targets were from the government. They didn't believe in doing things civilized, more like the opposite. Giving other people the power to do whatever they wanted, just so they could receive their money. The public of course have no idea what's going on behind closed doors, but Hayate had and being trapped inside must have been like a vacation for him.

He left later that night, which left me alone for the first time since we left the hospital. I sat on my bed and looked out the window and watched the sun set. I thought of Saya for some reason, and everything she went through as a child and compared it to my own experiences. Living on the streets was good enough for me, but now that I have so much…why is it I feel like I am missing something?

This emptiness, the cruelty of other people…I usually just stored it away, but for some reason it all flowed out of me at once. I felt a tear form in my eye and wiped it away immediately.

"Wake up!" I yelled at myself, smacking my cheeks with my hands. I had to stop doubting myself, because if I did who would protect Saya? I grinned broadly for some reason, but as I continued to grin I felt tears stream down my face. "It's ok…you aren't alone," I said looking up at the now shining moon.

"Come home soon Hayate, don't leave me alone. I-I'm afraid of being alone again." I said this with an emotionless expression, but the tears continued to fall from my eyes. Throughout my entire childhood I was always alone…always. Although, now knowing I am surrounded by people who love me, how could I want to go back? Hayate was the first person to ever make me feel like this. This warmth…I want it to stay here forever. I held my hands over my heart and realized something for the first time in my entire life.I wanted him with me. No, I need him. Where did these sudden feelings come from? I hit my head on the wall in frustration. "This can't be happening to me," I thought out loud. I laid in bed thinking about how I would pound Hayate for doing this to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 (Saya)

The last few weeks, had been the longest of my life. Every day was a constant struggle, but I pulled through thanks to Amaya. Summer vacation was only two weeks away and Amaya was more threatening than usual. Every time a boy tried to say hi, she would glare at them, which ended with them walking straight past me.

"Amaya, what if I want some new friends?" I pleaded looking at Satoru. He gagged on his food and spit it out coughing into his hand.

"I'm right here!" He yelled out.

"And?" I answered turning my attention back to Amaya.

As we sat in the silence I thought about how she had seemed different since Hayate left. She was at my side more than usual afterwards and rarely let me out of her sight.

"Amaya, I am going to walk Saya home today." Satoru gasped, quickly moving his body in a defensive position. I expected Amaya to go full out ninja, but she barely reacted.

"Amaya?" I asked waving my hands in front of her face.

"Huh?" she mumbled coming back to reality. I mimicked Satoru and Amaya kicked him in the stomach.

"Do you really think I'm gonna trust you with her?!" She Yelled.

"Bye." I said as Amaya dragged me away.

"You know, I can't believe he still hangs around you considering how I treat him." Amaya said out of the blue.

We had to cross a long bridge in order to reach Ryou's mansion and it was the first time I ever looked at the river and thought of it as beautiful. It glistened under the now setting sun and looked …fake.

"Amaya, you're doubting yourself more than you need to," I let out suddenly. I set down my bag and slipped off my jacket."I doubted myself in that game and it never got me anywhere."

Amaya's eyes widened as she watched me climb onto the railing. The water here was very and deep, so I knew it would be ok.

"Saya, get down!" Amaya ordered with fearful eyes. This was the first time I would attempt to actually swim since Katashi had taught me. I said a silent prayer and jumped.

The pressure of the water hurt a little, but after a few seconds I started to kick my legs vigorously and gasped for air once I hit the surface. I looked up to Amaya to see her crying with a giant grin on her face. Before I knew it I was screaming Katashi's name with tears streaming down my eyes. The cold water stung my eyes and my body felt like it was frozen. I splashed water on my face so she wouldn't see the tears, but when I looked again I heard a loud splash. Then someone was hugging me from behind squeezing me tightly.

"We both need to overcome our problems, but let's do it together ok?" Amaya cried. I nodded my head and cried onto her shoulder, while treading in the water.

"Amaya?" I heard a familiar voice yell out from the sand. I turned around suddenly, only to see Hayate.

"I promise to overcome my problem Amaya, but I think it's your turn." I whispered into her ear looking towards Hayate.

(Amaya)

When I looked towards Hayate he had a look of confusion. A strong wind picked up and made it so I could see his eyes through his long bangs. The tears were impossible to stop and when I first saw him, all I wanted to do was run into his arms…but I couldn't make my legs move. Saya was already out of the river and Ryou had her wrapped up into a towel and was carrying her home. How did Ryou know we were here? He must've come with Hayate I thought to myself.

"Don't move!" I cried out to Hayate as he neared the river. "Promise me something!" I sobbed. He nodded with a serious expression. "Do-don't ever leave me alone again!" I screamed at the top of my lungs shutting my eyes. I didn't open them until I felt Hayate pick me up in his arms, holding me against his chest. I cried into his shirt and realized I probably was getting him wet. I almost wanted to kick myself for letting him see me cry, but I didn't. I just...

"I promise." he said in an almost painful tone. Hayate held me even tighter than before. "I won't leave you alone again." he said in a harsher tone.

"Good." I said wiping away any lingering tears, still crying.

"I-…I love you Hayate, please don't leave me behind." I said my eyes closing from exhaustion.

When I woke up, I was in dry clothes lying in bed beside Saya, who was reading a book.

"I looked pathetic, didn't I?" I grunted. She shook her head suddenly smiling down at me.

"You faced your fear and you were beautiful." she said in a gentle tone.

"Growing up on the streets, I was always alone. Now though, that I have someone who is willing to spend the rest of their life with me, I don't want to let go. I don't want to be forgotten." I finished with a serious expression. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Hayate entered holding something in his hands.

"Roses?" I asked in confusion. When I looked at Hayate he was blushing madly and I looked towards Saya as she closed her book and left the room. She closed the door behind her and Hayate approached me holding the flowers out.

"Why?" I asked. He sat down next me, startling me a bit. He didn't say a word, only moved his face closer to mine so our noses were basically touching. I couldn't see his eyes, so I moved his hair away and I looked straight into his eyes.

"Blue eyes that practically sparkle…" he laughed, his face turning ever redder.

"What's so funny!?" I asked.

"Your eyes are beautiful, yet they terrify me." he said with a more serious tone. Suddely he leaned in and kissed me gently. At that moment, I knew, I really was wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 (Saya)

It had been 5 months since escaping Sword Art Online and summer vacation was only a week away. I knew I should've been very excited, but for some reason I dreaded the thought of spending it alone. I knew Amaya would visit, but I did my best to convince her I got a summer job. It was a lie of course, but I didn't want to drag her down with me. She planned to spend her summer vacation with Hayate and I knew this was the perfect time for them to spend more time together.

I climbed out of bed and walked out onto the balcony. The summer breeze tugged at my hair and the sun warmed my back. Living in a mansion was enough on its own, but being constantly babied by Ryou was usually a pain. His personality change reminded me of Hayate's. Like Hayate, he was hiding his serious and responsible nature. He scared me at times, the way her glared at me whenever I ignored or didn't listen to what he had to say.

I walked down the long spiral staircase and was occasionally greeted by some of the maids. When I finally reached the dining room, Ryou greeted me with an easygoing smile. This was weird, even for Ryou...

"So, summer vacation starts next week. I made reservations at a cabin lodge," he mentioned, poking his salmon with his fork.

"Have fun," I answered a little irritated.

"No..well, I want you to accompany me," he said suddenly.

After a few seconds, I realized the situation and had to cover my mouth with a handkerchief. I couldn't suppress the urge though and burst into laughter. He sat there silently with an astonished expression, until I calmed down.

"Don't you have other girls you can take with you?" I asked wiping any lingering tears from my eyes.

"Saya, you smiled...heck you laughed," he smiled.

His comment caught me off-guard and I began to choke on my water. He was right though, that was the first time I had genuinely laughed since leaving the SAO. He noticed tiny details like that about me?

"In case you were wondering we leave in two weeks," he said.

"I never said I would accompany you," I answered

"No need, here call Amaya," he muttered handing me a phone.

I called her a little suspicious and realized why I had no choice.

"Saya, you should go. You deserve a break...please at least go for me?" Amaya's words echoed in my mind.

On the way to school I dreaded the thought of spending the entire summer with Ryou at a lodge. I mean I could at least avoid him here, but there I couldn't. Amaya was absent today, spending the day paintballing with Hayate. Probably scaring the living daylights out of young children. Even so, I was a little jealous of her. Someone patted my shoulder and this shot be back to reality. Satoru stood behind me, wearing a stupid grin.

"Your bodyguard isn't around I see," Satoru said walking next to me.

"Oh, yeah...she is out with her boyfriend," I said forcing a smile.

"Well if you are free this summer, we should hang out," he said awkwardly smiling at me.

"That sounds nice, but I won't be around," I said with a grim expression.

"Oh, boyfriend?" he asked in an annoying tone.

"N-no no!" I gasped.

"Oh, then where are you going? If you don't mind me asking," he said.

"Oh, well a friend is taking me to a lodge next week. I don't even really know where it's located," I confessed.

"Well, my family is leaving tomorrow for a two week-long vacation, so I wont be seeing you until fall," he said looking a bit down.

"I'm sure it will go by quickly," I said attempting to cheer him up.

"I hope, I thought that was my chance, but I guess Christmas would be better right? Hey, I need to get to my class and we don't have any other classes together, so this is good bye," he said holding out his hand. Instead I went in for a bear hug, practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you," I said smiling genuinely.

"For what?" he laughed.

"For giving me a chance and becoming my friend. Good bye!" I yelled out as I ran towards my class room.

I had no idea what he meant about his chance, but I guess I would find out after summer. When he asked if I wanted to hang out, it made me so happy. The last week of school had gone by quickly and I used my remaining week before we left for the lodge to finish as much homework as possible. As I packed my belongings I thought of Amaya and how she kept talking about the trip, trying to get me excited. There was a knock at the door and Amaya walked in with a giant grin.

"Stop," I mumbled as I stuffed a jacket into my bag.

"Stop what?" she asked innocently.

"That smile. You either socked Ryou before coming in or you are enjoying the fact that I get to spend the rest of the summer alone with Ryou."

She smiled some more and helped me finish packing without another word. The next morning Amaya and Hayate sent me off as Ryou and I entered the limo.

"So, how are is the place anyway?" I asked him as he went through some work papers.

"Thirty minutes to the airport and it's a four hour ride to the lodge. It cuts our journey in half if we travel by air." he answered.

I didn't understand Ryou at all. What was so great about this lodge and why was he taking the time to take me there? We finally reached the airport and of course a private jet was waiting for us. During the ride I looked out the window and imagined I myself was a bird soaring through the air freely, without a worry in the world. I daydreamed like this often now. It helped me forget about reality, if even for a little it was completely worth it.

I must've fallen asleep, because when I woke up to Ryou's obnoxious voice reminding me to put my seatbelt back on. I looked out the window and what I saw amazed me. We were literally surrounded by a vast forest and no one was around besides a mini landing pad and a few people who were probably waiting to collect our luggage. Besides them, the place was almost deserted.

"I feel like I have been here before," I said with a dreamy expression.

"Maybe," he answered leading me out.

We took a small rover down what looked like a newly made rode. We flew past the large trees and was almost like we were in the heart of the forest. The man driving us had a strange expression as did Ryou. At this point I was becoming a little nervous.

After a few minutes of driving I spotted something blue in the corner of my eye. At that moment, I realized why it seemed so familiar.

"Floor 22," I muttered. I jumped out of the car in panic and fell into the mud.

"Saya!" Ryou called out to me.

I ignored his voice though and continued to run towards the shining lake I once treasured. Where I met Amaya, where I finally realized I was in love with...Katashi and there was nothing I could do to ignore that nostalgic feeling. I recognized the cabin I stayed in the bright blue sky that wrapped around the entire forest. Everything was the same...

"How?" I asked Ryou on the verge of crying.

"Well, some of the placed in Sword Art Online were based on real places. I had to add the cabin and a few other minor things though." he answered with a dead serious expression.

"Why?" I gasped.

He didn't answer, but handed me a snow white dress.

"Amaya, she told me," he confessed.

I thanked him and held the dress in my arms.

"Heyyy!" I heard a feminine voice call out to me. There was a girl with pink hair waving towards me at the lake , but I couldn't make out her face from so far away.

"Li-Lisbeth?" I said choking on my own tears.

"You forgot me already!?" she laughed.

I ran towards her as quickly as my legs could carry me. My eyes stained with tears, burned as the wind hit my face. I tackled her to the ground with a bear hug. We both laughed insanely, until Ryou approached us.

"I thought you would be happy to see this place again. My father allowed me to buy the land, so you may come here whenever you want." he admitted.

"Your dad was in on this?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, but in return I have to leave Japan. He wants me to take over his trading business in America. I leave this fall and I don't know when I will be back. Possibly never." he sad with cold eyes.

I stood up and punched him as hard as I could in his arm.

"You told me you weren't ready for that kind of responsibility, so why?" I asked getting out my phone.

"Well, I wanted to see you smile again." he answered.

"Yes? Mr. Hiroshi? It's Saya. Yes it's gorgeous here, but I am afraid I cannot stay here. You see, I plan on spending the rest of the year with your son. We will leave tomorrow and you may sell it. Yes, yes I understand. Thank you for understanding." I said and stuck my phone back in my pocket.

When I looked back towards Ryou, I saw something I never imagined I would. There were tears falling from his eyes. As badly as I wanted to comfort him, he was a business man and doing so would hurt his pride.

"Lisbeth, let's enjoy the day while we still have it." I said grabbing her hand.

"So, how is Katashi?" Lisbeth asked handing me a towel as we got out of the lake.

I knew I should tell her he died, but how could I? It would ruin the mood, besides Lisbeth deserved better.

"He is doing great," I lied.

"I am glad, so have ya kissed yet?!" she giggled.

"Oh..." I mumbled at a loss for words.

"Ha-ha I will let it go for now, but what I really want to know is how he found me," she said looking towards the cabin.

"He has his ways," I said truthfully.

"He must really care about you if he was willing to give up his happiness for you," she said looking at the sky.

Her words were true in every way. I still couldn't believe it myself. I couldn't imagine Ryou doing something so selfless.

"I suppose," I said.

"Anyway, I guess we have to say good bye tomorrow," she said.

"Yeah," I answered looking at the blue sky.

I guess, I should find a way to thank him... I thought he was a spoiled rich boy, but I suppose even Ryou has a heart...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, Hiroko here! Thank you so much for all of the support and for already getting me up to 700 views! Also, 42 reviews?! That's amazing, thank you for everything.

* * *

><p>Ch.7 (Saya)<p>

The next morning Lisbeth and I said our good byes and promised each other we would spend more time together before summer ended. Ryou and I were now alone in the small cabin, which was so very familiar.

"Ryou, why did you do this?" I asked him, as I packed up my few belongings.

"I believe I already answered that question," he answered with a dull expression.

"You know, you're getting pretty bold," I puffed.

"What are you going to do? Sick Amaya on me?" he said with a smirk, testing my limits.

I was to shocked by the character change to say anything. His remark reminded me of the first time we met. I finished packing and left the cabin without another word. Ryou could be a complete pain at times, but also unbelievably kind. I looked across the lake for the last time. I looked at it and imagined the time Amaya and I became fully acquainted. I smiled to myself as I remembered the days I spent here with her and the day I realized it was o-k to trust people.

I heard a loud chopping noise and when I looked into the sky I spotted a helicopter. Ryou exited the cabin wearing a business suit of course and hopped onto the now stationary heli. I hopped on after him and buckled myself in. A single tear fell from my eye as I said good bye to floor 22 forever. I wasn't sad though, I was happy I could visit it once more. It helped remind me why I am here and still fighting.

Before I had basically given up the will to live. Even though it was Amaya's words that encouraged me, I couldn't help not notice Ryou. He was always there taking care of me. Why?...I didn't know. I had so many questions I wanted answers to, but I knew that would have to wait a bit longer. I shook the thought from my mind and decided it was best to not dwell on it.

A few hours later we arrived at the mansion, but it felt different somehow... It seemed quieter than usual and the maids would usually come to greet us. We entered on our own, but the second we opened the door Ryou was tackled by a little girl. I mean, when I say tackle, you probably think a hug right?...No I mean straight to the floor tackle. Ryou flew back and hit the asphalt.

"You shouldn't be here!" A little girl growled.

"I live here!" he yelled back furiously.

"Why was my room full of strange items, along with all of that medical supplies?" she questioned.

Ryou's eyes widened.

"What did you do Sumiko..." Ryou asked now dead serious.

"Threw it all out and replaced it with my new furniture." she said with a sly smile.

Ryou let out a long sigh, grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs and into a different room. At this point I was extremely confused, only understanding that my room had been trashed and remodeled.

"You will have to sleep here for now on and I will buy you whatever she threw away." he said in a reassuring tone.

"I know." I said.

"That thorn, was my little sister Sumiko. She was such a beauty inside and out, then after our mom died, she completely changed. I still don't know how to explain it." Ryou said sitting down on the bed.

I knew his mother had passed away, but I never knew he had a sister...

My new room was much smaller than before, but its size made it feel a little less lonely. "Saya!" I heard a familiar voice yell out. Before I knew it Amaya had tackle hugged me to the ground. We both laughed hysterically and laughed even harder after seeing Ryou's expression.

"I heard the news about floor 22. I know it must've been hard for you, but also nostalgic," she said with a warm smile.

That was the first and last time we discussed the matter and on my part I was more interested with the sudden appearance of Sumiko. I later learned that she would be spending the next few years living with us in the mansion. Summer flew by too quickly for me to comprehend and I dreaded returning to school.

"Ryou, you don't have to follow Amaya and I to school," I said slightly annoyed. Lately, Ryou had been very...cliquey. He had barely left my side at all and I was on the edge of cracking.

"Saayyyaaa!" I heard someone yell out behind me. When I turned I was greeted by Satoru who greeted me with a smile.

I wanted to say hello, but Ryou kept attempting to keep the conversation going.

"Saya, you haven't told them yet?" he asked innocently pulling me close to him.

"Waa?" I mumbled.

"Well, didn't you know...I am in love with Saya," he said moving his face close to mine.

He kissed me and looked towards Ryou, who was wearing a dumbfounded expression.

I could hardy believe what had just happened and waited for Amaya to send him to the hospital, but instead I saw a blur of someone then watched as Satoru flew back.

Ryou had punched him in the gut and Amaya landed the final blow with a drop kick. She then punched Ryou in the side. He ignored her though and turned his attention towards me with a icy expression, probably waiting for an explanation. I couldn't give one though...

"Don't hang around her again, or you will have to answer to me." Ryou growled at the now half conscious Satoru.

Ryou walked back to his car and drove off without another word.

"What was that?" Amaya asked.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth," I said.

I should've been utterly furious, but for some reason I was perfectly calm and didn't know why. Who was that, because that wasn't Ryou.


	8. special

Happy Valentines Day Everyone! I would like to apolagize in advance for any possible errors i make in the following Special...my beautiful editor Astrid is unaware of this! What's a special you ask? This following few paragraphs will follows Amaya and Hayate..still trapped in SAO. What happens when these two pairs are stuck together during the day of love?..I decided to leave you in that agonizing cliffhanger a while longer...teehee sorry! Hope you enjoy the special!

* * *

><p>(Amaya)<p>

An entire day with Hayate...alone. I couldn't stand the though of it. Saya had abandonded me this morning for a stupid date with Katashi and now i was alone with Hayate.

"So, now what?" Hayate asked me, scratching the back of his head.

"Just shut up and follow me. I'm hungry," i admitted, dragging him down the street.

It was Saya's bright idea to leave us alone on Floria...the only floor capable of holding so many couples. It irritated me whenever i noticed people pointing or staring. I mean ev-even if we were a couple...urh.. I shook the mere thought from my mind and continued towards the eatery.

"I want a hamburger," i told the waiter.

"Oh, would you be interested in our couples love cake special?" he offered.

"No!" i yelled in shock.

"Urm what she means is umnn...wait.. What flavor?" Hayate asked averting eye contact with me.

"Strawberry," he answered.

"We'll take it," Hayate said placing his hand over my mouth.

I bit his hand and he yelled out in pain.

"What are you thinking!" i yelled out.

"Look it's half off and i am crazing something sweet...just go along with it," he said giving me a stern look.

. . .

"Fine," i answered, crossing my arms.

A few minutes later the waiter arrived holding a cake in the shape of a heart and handed us each a spoon.

"Where are the plates?" i asked.

"Oho...you eat it together," he answered.

"To-ge-ther?!" i said in shock.

While i prepared a lecture on why we would never do such a thing, i looked in front of me to see Hayate was already half way done with the cake.

"Hey!" i yelled without thinking.

I began to dig in as well. We both ate it quickly, competing for the last bite. As stupid as this was i had to admit...i wasn't not enjoying myself. When we finally finished though, i felt like i was going throw up.

"My turn," Hayate said grabbing my hand and leading me out of the eatery.

I smacked him in his shin and sent him flying to the floor.

"I can walk by myself...thank you," i said staring at his flinching body.

He got up and led me to a nearby park with many young couples..and from what i could see..some were even kissing.

"Not here, there," Hayate said changing my direction to a large field.

"Woah," i mumbled.

The field wasn't like the usual flower fields in Floria, every single flower was a different color and size.

"No one is there because it's full of monsters...so i thought we could work together to take them out and enjoy the day there," he said laughing nervously.

"I-i guess that's fine," i said following him to the field.

For the next few hours we mowed down every monster in the field and i hadn't felt this alive in a while.

"Go for its eyes!" Hayate yelled out to me.

I sprinted towards the bee-resembling beast and plunged my sword inbetween his eyes. I missed it by a long shot, but i still had a secret weapon.

"Hayate, now!" i shouted.

I let go of my sword and droped to the bottom as Hayate slashed at the creatures face with incredible speed. I didn't like giving Hayate any credit...but he was a talented fighter.

"We win!" he laughed, giving me his hand.

"Yeah, i guess we did," i said smiling a little.

We laid down on the field and both let out long sighs...Today had been so fun and even so, i would never tell Hayate that though.

"Thanks for going on a date with me," he said in a more serious tone.

Me cheeks suddenly burned and i took the hilt of my sword and hit him in the stomach as hard as i could.

"Idiot...It wasn't a date, but i did...urmm have fun with you today," i said giving him my hand, while looking away.

"Idiot huh...i can get used to that," he laughed taking my hand.

"An idiot is an idiot..why are you so happy about that?" i asked.

"No comment," he said.

"Huuuhh?!" i muttered.

"No comment," he said again.

"What does that mean?" i asked, getting iritated.

"No comment," he said once again.

"Idiot..." i muttered.

"I know," he said, placing his hand on my head.

I felt like i should've flipped him for placing his hand on my head, but maybe i could let it slide...just this..just this once.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 8 (Ryou)

At that moment, fury burned inside me. This ended with me doing something uncalled for. I hadn't laid my fingers on anyone in my entire life, so during the drive home..I couldn't help but feel guilty. I replayed the situation and my actions in my mind over and over again.

What he did was unforgivable and something i could never overlook. Once i arrived home, I opened the door to see Sumiko tapping her foot on the floor. She shot me a nasty look and stomped off.

"Master, she waited here for you to return. Even if the young Mistress has changed...I know she still loves you," one of the family servants said.

"Get me everything on Sotaru...he is a close friend of Saya's and i want to know who he is," i ordered.

"Right Away," the servand said, running off.

At this point i knew this was crossing the line in Saya's head, but i didn't enjoy the thought of someone like that taking her into his arms and kssing her..without any sign...let alone warning.

There was a knock at the door and Amaya rushed in and kicked up inbetween my legs. I cried out in pain and hit the floor.

"I saw that coming," i panted.

"I appreciate you protecting Saya, but that's my job Ryou. Anyway, i am not happy about what hapenned earlier and i can reassure you he got a lot worse than what you gave him," she said smirking a little.

"Amaya...can i... urmm," i muttered, unable to spit it out.

"Can you what?" she asked.

I sat on the floor and bowed to her.

"Pl-please grant me permission to attend your school and watch over Saya!" i yelled loudly.

When i looked up, Amaya had a slightly shocked yet disgusted expression. Probably because i was bowing and asking for permission, but she was Saya's guardian angel...what else could i do?

. . .

. . .

. . .

(3 minutes later)

. . .

"Fine, but under one circumstance. Leave the protecting and fighting to me pretty boy. If i am not there though, i am counting on you to protect her. One more thing, IF YOU GET ANY IDEAS...and hit on her...I WILL END YOU," she said with an expression that could scare a youkai.

"Th-thank you! Amaya there is something i wanted to ask you. About Saya's past...She never told me what hapenned let alone what it was like," i said.

"Saya... Compared to her life, my homeless childhood seems like a dream. After allowing herself a little bit of luxary..she was trapped in Sword Art Online. When i first met her, she seemed kind enough. Although, her eyes looked cold and empty. I had never seen a person, who looked so broken. She eventually learned to trust people and even fell in love. She had bloomed into a beautiful flower, then her life began to fall apart once more. Leaving her at square one. She nearly gave up on living many times, but she remembered the words of someone close to her. Those words encouraged her to keep on living and to cherish life, because it is so very precious," Amaya said with a soft expression.

Her openess and calm expresion grabbed me by surprise. She was so vulnrable...

"What are you staring at? Anyway, don't tell Saya i told you, but you deserved to know," she finished.

She stood up and left without another word. Saya had been through so much and this entire time i had been thinking about myslef. It made me hate myself.

"Saya, I am so sorry," i whispered, looking out the window.

(Saya)

Since Sotaru kissed me, i had shut myself in my room. Refusing to eat or leave my room. In a matter of seconds, my first kiss since Katashi was stolen from me. This incredibly hurt and i never wanted to have to face Satoru again. Why would he do that and what were his motives?...

"Katashi, i was so close to forgetting you..but now... What do i do? I have tried to move on and forget, but to no prevail. Please, if there is anyone watching over me...take me. I can't live with these memories any longer," i cried out.

Suddenly the door to my room flew open and Ryou looked at me with wide eyes. He ran over and sat down beside me.

"I won't touch you unless you want me to, but know that i will never let anyone ever do anything like that to you again. I-I promise," he said shutting his eyes.

Tears streamed down my face, his words taking me by surprise i didn't know how to react to his words.

"Amaya would punch you if she heard you were trying to steal her spot," i said, trying to change the subject.

"If you say things like that and never release your feelings...you will just end up hurting yourself!" he yelled suddenly, grabbing my arms with his hands.

"Wh-what do you mean?!" i responded.

"I am not asking you to forget, but to move on. I don't know why, but i can't stand seeing you like this," he muttered.

"Yo-you have permission!" i yelled out.

He tackled me with a hug and didn't loosen the firm hold he had on me. His words reassured me, but made me doubt myself.

"You need to create good memories and even out the bad ones. When my mother died..my little sister changed. She was kind, loving, and she always saw the good in people..never the bad. There were moments when i felt like giving up. She was my entire world and to see her turn into someone i didnt know...it hurt. Although, i began to even out the bad with good," he finished.

He left a few minutes after and i was alone once again, but this time...i knew what i had to do. Weak or Strong...i would overcome this. Katashi will forever be with me and i will never forget the first person i ever trusted or loved. That warmth and gentleness..it was something i never wanted to forget. For now on, i would look back at our time together...as happy memories. I knew though..every now and then it was alright to cry, because...because i still loved him and would never..let go! I refuse to fall in love with anyone else...his warm smile, gentle eyes, and protective personality...i never want it to leave me...

* * *

><p>I would like to say i am sorry for this depressing chapter. This is what happens when you watch Code Geass and listen to Lilium from Elfen Lied. I also felt that these kinds of chapters are needed at times.<p>

Next time: Hayate's sudden dissapearance in the past revealed! Satoru's true intentions are unmasked and Amaya and Saya form a new found respect for eachother...


	10. Chapter 10

We hit 1,000 views guys! Let's grab 4,000 like the original(Surviving Sword Art Online). Sorry for those cliffhangers...not really)

But really...I love you guys. WARNING: This story has been calm for the past 9 chapters. It will be turning darker, sadder, the plot will go deep beyond your own comprehension. Characters old and new will be re-introduced. Many will die for what they believe in and many will live with the scars of the past...unable to look back without regret. Our story has only just begun..

* * *

><p>Ch.9(Amaya)<p>

Everything that had happened yesterday, was something i had a hard time comprehending. I usually would've never given anyone..let alone Ryou so much information. I stayed awake all night, unable to fall asleep. Tomorrow Saya would have to face Satoru...

The next morning, when i woke up Hayate was gone..but left a note.

_Won't be back until morning. Give Saya my best._

_- Hayate_

I crumbled it into a ball and threw it into the trash. I wasn't afraid of being left alone anymore, but it was still odd...Whenever he disappeared like this, he never leaves a warning. Once i arrived at school, i met Saya and Ryou by the front gates. Saya never said a word, but clinged to Ryou for some reason. Starting today, Ryou would be attending school here. Every girl's eyes were glued to him and i was this close to giving his so called 'handsome face' a beat down.

I never saw Satoru for the rest of the day, which made me suspicious. The rest of the day went along nicely, but what I didn't understand was how so many girl found Ryou attractive. I shuttered at the thought of Saya and hi-. I ran up to Saya, smacked Ryou in the head and dragged her to the girl's restroom.

"Do you like Ryou?" I asked without hesitation.

She shot me a strange expression, then began to burst out in laughter.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just hahahaha... He..It's nothing like that. I mean I care about him, but listen in all seriousness Amaya... I don't think I will ever fall in love again. I am no where near ready to let go and I don't think I ever will be," she said shuffling her feet.

"Oh," I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, but why did you think I liked him," she asked, wiping her eyes...still wearing a smile on her face.

"Well you were kind of clinging to him," I admitted.

"Was I? Well I guess I better stop," she said leading me out of the bathroom.

We made our way back to class and in the middle of the lecture someone flung the door open, startling everyone.

"Hayate?" I muttered in surprise.

He was panting hard, drenched in sweat. What surprised me the most was what he was wearing. He was in his old uniform...

"Saya is in trouble!" he yelled out.

Without hesitation I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the room with him. Saya was in a different class right now with Ryou, so at least she wasn't alone.

"Why is she in danger?!" I yelled as we sprinted towards her class.

"It's about Hotaka," he said stopping in his tracks.

"What?...But Katashi killed him... Wait..and how do you even know about him?!" I asked with a shaky voice.

"He use to work in the same field as me. He didn't kill for money... he killed for fun. When the higher ups found out he was banned. Then he found out about Saya and befriended her. He had an apprentice though...Takumi. He goes by Satoru here... Hotaka was faking it in the beginning with Saya, but fell in love with her later on. My sources say he plans on kidnapping her. Reasons are unknown as of now." he finished.

We began to run again and I thought of Saya. I never met or saw Hotaka...but Saya had told me of him in the past. What he tried to do and how Katashi saved her and killed him. When we finally reached the door, Saya was missing.

"Where is she?!" I yelled out to Ryou in frustration.

"She was called to the office," he answered in surprise.

"You moron! She is in danger!" I yelled out, afraid for her life.

When we reached the office..no one was there. Saya was gone and it was all my fault. We searched the area for hours, but to no prevail.

"Saya, I'm so sorry!" I cried out.

"Neither of you are to blame..it's my fault for being late," Hayate said with a terrifying expression.

Ryou and I couldn't say anything... We were all in the same situation and for once I felt completely helpless.

"You two should stay at school, like you never knew anything. I don't want to involve you. I will go back to the guild and dig up as much information on his whereabouts as possible. I don't know what he is planning..but it can't be good," he grimaced.

"You forget. We became involved the minute we met her," I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

He nodded and led us away from school grounds.

"Ryou, here is his full name...get as much as you can on him, but don't get anyone else involved," Hayate said passing him a piece of paper.

"Amaya...where I am going...where I have been going... I am sorry for not telling you, but it wasn't enough. The money I was making...wasn't enough to allow you to live comfortably. Do you..Takahashi Amaya..pledge your services to the Black Fox Guild?" he asked me with a dead serious expression.

I nodded and he led me away from the school. Making that pledge was the only was I could even follow Hayate. He would teach me how to fight...in the real world. Satoru was holding hostage the most important person I have ever known and I was willing to do anything to get her back.

* * *

><p>His true intentions have been revealed. What does he plan to do with Saya and where is she now? How will Amaya cope with her being out of her reach? Hayate's constant battle to leave behind his dark past has failed and now Saya...the girl who he promised to protect is now gone. Ryou realizing how much she has been through at this point doesn't even know what to think.<p>

Saya constantly battling over life and death. Afraid of letting go of the past has now been thrown back into the world of pain and suffering. Knowing Katashi won't be able to save her...will she give up on life itself...or break through her barrier.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 (Saya)

I sat on the bench outside the office waiting for whoever called me through the school's speakers. I noticed the figure of a man approach me and felt a strange chill go up my spine. I immediately relaxed, seeing it was only Satoru.

"Hello Saya," he said in a eerie tone.

"Hi..." I said watching him.

He smiled strangely and for some reason it seemed familiar.

"Saya," he laughed, grabbing my arm suddenly.

"Le-let go!" I yelped.

"I enjoy watching my prey struggle," he said smirking evilly. He suddenly grabbed me and held me close to him from behind. He placed his hand over my mouth, while holding a cloth in the other. He placed it in his pocket and held me tighter.

"Now, that would be the easier route, now would it...but I think it would be much more fun if we did this don't you?!" he said in a crazed voice.

I understood what he meant after he injected me with some sort of liquid.

I suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed onto the floor... unable to move.

"I can't move," I panted.

He picked me up and flung me over his shoulder. He placed the piece of cloth from before into my mouth and carried me out of the school. When people began to take notice, he pulled out a strange looking gun. He pointed it straight at one of the students, wearing a crazy grin.

"Bye-bye," he said pulling the trigger.

"Nooo!" I screamed, but it came out muffled with the cloth stuck in my mouth.

The students backed off in fear and some ran away while screaming. Those who stayed were left to the mercy of Satoru. I knew that they would be shot as well if they didn't move..so I screamed as loudly as I could...but to no prevail. I tried my best to grab his attention, then finally he looked towards me.

"Hmm?... Kill them?... Shh I understand," he said shooting them one after the other, laughing insanely. We left the hallway and the ground was lined with people. I was completely helpless and at that moment I felt sheer terror. This all of it...was my fault.

"Oh don't worry we are going somewhere nice and safe," he said lugging me out of the school and threw me into the back seat of a limo.

I was terrified out of my mind and couldn't think straight. He sat down next to my lifeless body and took the gag out as the car driving away from the school.

"Pl-please why are you doing this?!" I screamed.

He gave me a deranged smile and sat me up straight in the chair.

"We are nearly there, you will find out soon enough," he smirked, holding his hand up to my cheek.

(Amaya)

Hayate led me down a narrow street in the center of the city. There were thousands of people lining the streets, but somehow we managed to get through quickly.

"The guild is separated into multiple locations alone. After entering, I can't guarantee your complete safety," he said seriously.

He knew I detested being protected, so he was referring to that they may attack me out of the blue.

"A new face here is already a large shock, but bringing a woman is forbidden," he said.

"I understand," I answered with a confident expression.

"Amaya, before we enter...you may end up altering your life forever," he warned.

"I understand that, but we need to find Saya. She is probably off somewhere crying. I can't stand the thought of her being out of my reach. I am afraid for her," I admitted.

He suddenly grabbed me and hugged me tightly.

"What happens next..I never want it to change how things are now. I love you...so don't go doing anything stupid and get yourself killed," he said.

"Why you-" I growled, elbowing him in the gut.

He just smiled at me and knocked on the door. A young man opened it hesitantly and looked at me with a surprised expression.

"Master...I am sure you understand the risks of even bringing a woman to our front door, but can you honestly think she will be allowed entry?" he asked.

Instead of answering, Hayate pushed him away and dragged me along by my hand. Many men stared at me with rude expressions, but some looked concerned rather than angry. They all muttered under their breath, staring at me.

"If any of you lay a hand on her, you will not live to see the sun rise again!" he shouted loudly.

I expected the men to laugh at his remark, but instead took it seriously and shut up immediately. Hayate must be pretty well-known here. He showed me into a small room and sat me down on an old couch.

"You never explained what we were doing here," I said.

"Just here to collect information," he answered dully.

"You aren't going to teach me how to fight?" I asked surprised.

"Nope," he answered.

"Why though?" I asked again.

"Because Amaya..." he said.

"Because why?!" I demanded.

"In Sword Art Online...watching so many people being brutally murdered by the 'Laughing Coffin' was a grave reminder of who I am. Amaya, I have killed people. These are blood-stained hands ...I was lucky enough that you stayed with me, despite my history. Although, turning you into a killer...it's something I just can't do," he finished, glaring at me with an icy expression.

I stood up and placed my head against his and closed my eyes.

"I know this already, so why are you repeating the obvious. I hate begging, but please...please teach me. I never enjoyed the thought of what your jobs entailed, but what I do know is that you aren't evil. You are kind, loving, honest, serious, and at times can be a little terrifying.I don't say it nearly enough, but Hayate I love you like crazy... thats why I stayed with you. I want to learn not only to save Saya, but to also protect those I love. Please Hayate," I whispered, a few tears escaping my eyes.

I promised myself I wouldn't show weakness, but it was far too late for that. I buried my face in his shirt and when he tried to look down at me..i just buried it deeper. I won't show weakness...i-I can't...

I was suddenly swept up into his arms and he held me close. His hand on the back of my head.

"Katashi loved Saya and once told her it was alright to cry at times. Same goes for you..stop being such an idiot keeping it all stored inside you. I promise to never tease you, so just...just show weakness this once Amaya. I am begging you," he pleaded, his voice cracking.

"I'm so scared!" I sobbed, letting go of the thought that I looked vulnerable.

Was Hayate also crying? No...I was the only weak one here, even so I cried and cried and cried. After a few minutes of silence... the only noises were of deep breaths I took...trying to calm down.

"I will..teach you," he said.

I let out a sigh of relief, but remained in his arms.

"Warm.." I muttered.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Where is Saya and what is Satoru doing to her?... Amaya and Hayate's training begins...and we learn a bittersweet secret about Amaya's past.<p> 


	12. CHARACTER EXTRAS!

Hey everyone! Hiroko here, to share some very awesome stuff with the major Surviving Sword Art Online and Fading Memories Fans.

To Celebrate 4,000 readers! Whoohoo...lol

Some of you left comments on how we should draw/write a manga and have some amazing news. While we have some images of what each character looks like. Amaya(Astrid) has been working on some original sketches for the characters...so when that is completed (Amaya: Yeah, I have absolutely no idea when thats gonna be, but I'm trying) I will do my best to share it with you all. Thank you for all of the continued support, you are the reason I write and the reason I love to write!

You may not know this, but every major protagonist has a theme and a quote...so I thought I should share them with you!

Before Listening To Each Theme Please Take It Into Consideration That It Was Chosen To Match The Specific Character!

Themes Will Be Available through My profile! Go check em out!

Much Love,

Hiroko and Astrid

**Amaya Takahashi**

Quote:

Those Who Are Unable

To Protect Themselves

Are Those Who Cease To Exist

Their life Already Determined

Within Its Own Fate

They Fight To Survive

I Fight To Win

Obliterate Evil, Protect The Innocent

And Never Look Back

**Saya Oshima**

Quote:

Fear Is Only A Dream

Close To Becoming Reality

But The True Danger Is When Those Fears

Control You And Become Reality

It Spreads Throughout Us

Like A Virus

Paralyzed...You Wait For The End

But...There Are Those Who Step Up

And Turn Their Dreams Into Reality

Before They Turn Against You

Those Are The Heroes Of Yesterday

Forever Remember Those...

WHO DIED IN OUR PLACE.

**Hayate Kojoe**

Quote:

We Fight So Others Don't Have To

So Those Who Died...Didn't Die In Vain

The Luminous Sword Shines Brightly

Blinding Those Against Us

Restraint Not An Option, or choice..

But A Fear

A Fear We Cannot Learn To Control

But Face With All Of Our Strength

An Eternal Battle, But A War With An End

**Satoru Shizuku**

Quote:

I Am Beautiful

You Are Not

I Have A Role To Play

You Do Not

So It Only Makes Sense

That I Should Be The One

Who Ends Your Life

**Katashi Kimura**

Quote:

A Battle For Those Who Died In My Place

Etched In Darkness From Those

Who Turn Away From The Light

Life Is Stolen From Us Without Reason

Hatred Possesses Us Loosing Our Humanity

They Kill Without Cause

I End Life With A Reason

The Power To Take A Life...

In Order To Save One

An Impossible Choice..

But A Choice I Must Make

To Save Those I Love..

**Ryou Yoshida**

Quotes:

Life Is A Mixture Between Sweet And Sour

You Must Even Out The Taste

For The Best Outcome

Within Life You Will Receive Many Sweets

But Not All Will Be To Your Liking

This Will Help You Determine

Your Likes And Dislikes Throughout Life


	13. Chapter 13

Ch.13 (Saya)

I woke up from a dreamless sleep and noticed I was lying on an old dusty couch.

"Where I am," I muttered to myself.

Then all at once, I remembered what had happened. Those people...all of those innocent people died because of me. This can't be real! I placed a hand on each side of my head.

"Please...please God...I know I don't go to you a lot, but please...don't let Amaya ...and everyone find me," I said, my voice shaking.

Satoru...he wasn't sane, let alone in control. He killed those people wearing a broad grin. He enjoyed bloodshed and that was something I couldn't understand. Then I thought back to Katashi...when he saved me from Hotaka...

Hotaka had also killed for enjoyment...along with Laughing Coffin. Never would I have dreamed I would remember those days, due to these circumstances. I memorized my surrounding and looked for a way out.

"A old house? No. A cave?" I mumbled to myself.

The walls were edged at some points and when I placed my hand on the wall..it was moist. I was in some kind of cavern, but everything in here would be found in an everyday home. There was a kitchen, living room, and even long narrow tunnels...hallways.

I sat up, but at that second Sotaru walked in. He stared at me with a serious expression then approached me slowly. My hands began to shake and I couldn't calm down. He sat down beside me and held his hands over mine.

"They will never find you, so you don't need to worry," he said in a reassuring tone.

"Go-ood," I answered.

"You were very important to someone I know...then you betrayed him. I even offered to kill you for him, but he apparently wants you to remain alive," he growled.

He came closer and placed his arm around me. I remained deadly still and didn't breathe a word. This is my chance...

I waited for an hour, then his eyes became very heavy. His eyes slowly began to close and at that moment I tried something so incredibly stupid that even Amaya would scold me.

(Ryou)

It had happened so incredibly fast, I couldn't stay up to pace with what was going on around me. Saya being kidnaped was all my fault and I was disgusted with myself. If I had only accompanied her, even after she denied me.

"It will be like I never left, I will be back soon," she said smiling at me.

The memory practically destroyed me.

"Sir, your new school is on the news," a maid said running up to me.

"What? Put it on," I said, sprinting to the TV room.

Just like she said our school was broadcasted on every major news channel I could find.

"Six dead, four girls and two boys. Our sources tell us that a man with blonde hair wearing a blue collar shirt and jeans ran in with an unidentified gun and began to shoot at random. ... Oh..new information on the killer just came in. Along with the murders, he was carrying a student over his shoulder as well. He apparently fled the scene soon after the shootings with the girl. The police have yet to release any information on the girl and hew whereabouts," she finished.

I shut off the TV and held my head in my hands. I..no this can't be happening...

"Sir, there are some officials waiting to see you," a maid said.

"Tell them exactly what I tell you. I don't know have any information on the matter and unless they want to lose their jobs...they will look elsewhere," I growled.

The last thing Amaya and Hayate needed were these people getting involved. This was apparently a trained killer who was linked to Saya's past. I would leave the fighting to Hayate and Amaya. For now, all I can do is dig up as much information as I can.

I didn't want to admit it, but my spoiled image was fading. Ever since meeting Saya, I began to wake up to reality. My charming personality...everything..it began to become insignificant. All I could think of was her and I was beginning to lose sight of who I was. Who I am now though..I was proud of. I was making difference and that was what mattered. I would do whatever it takes to get her back, even if it means giving my own life.

(Hayate)

I knew everyone was blaming themselves for what happened, but in reality...it was completely mine. I was the one who was supposed to be looking after her and I broke the promise I made so many years ago. I thought about that day when she held a sword against her only family. Her world was crumbling all around her, yet she remained sane. After I had heard she was trapped in Sword Art Online, I nearly broke down. Then after I heard she was still alive, I didn't hesitate to find her. She meant everything to me and if I let her slip out of my hands again...I don't deserve to live!

I clashed my sword even harder against Amaya's. She dodged my sword reflexively and I dodged her incoming attacks. She slashed at me with force and I dodged skillfully.

"Don't attack without a purpose, where are you aiming and why are you aiming there. Think," I ordered.

"Understood," Amaya said, putting even more force into her attacks.

We trained like this for hours, until we could hardly stand.

"You know, when I first saw you, I hesitated to save you. I am glad I did now though... You looked like you were ready to give in, but now you are the exact opposite now," I admitted.

"After you saved me...I woke up and realized that I needed to become strong, so I could protect those who couldn't protect themselves," she said grabbing some bottled water.

"It's a little funny when you think about it, but all of us have considerably depressing pasts. Although Amaya, I know nothing of yours," I said, tempting my luck with her fiery personality.

I already knew so much, but I wanted to know everything. She was like the sun, fiery and out of control. Yet, she was beautiful and fierce...

(Amaya)

I knew that I should've hit him in the face for even saying such a thing, but I couldn't help but be grateful. He did save me in the past and after this I could call it even.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Everything." He stated impatiently.

"Everything? You sure?" In response he nodded sincerely. I only sighed, took another sip of my water, and began.

"I was only six, but I still vividly remember it. It was in the middle of the night and hid under the covers in my room. I could hear my parents screaming at each other. I was use to it..but one night I could hear glass breaking and then all at once it stopped. I ran down the stairs and all that was left was my father lying on the ground unconscious. I ran to his side and when I looked at my mother she smacked me in the face, but she didn't realize she was still had some glass in her hands," I said, moving some hair away from my left ear...revealing a scar that ran down my ear coming almost to my cheek. Hayate Started at me intently as I continued, as if he was racking his brain for something to say.

"Her eyes began to water and she dashed out the door... and I never saw her again. Later that year, my father was hospitalized due to my mother's actions. He had brain injuries and couldn't even stand. His company went bankrupt and the government took everything we had. I was now 7 and I was in terrible debt. I had no family that was willing to take me in, so I slept in narrow ally ways at night and was able to stay healthy thanks to the local cafes. They gave me food and were so kind to me. I visited him everyday, until one day his room was empty. I ran all over the hospital for hours, demanding they let me see my father. I was too stubborn to accept the truth and sat in front of the hospital day after day. Until one day, the head Doctor crouched down next to me and handed me a piece of paper. It said that my father had set up an arranged marriage with a well-known family, who owned 10x more than my father ever had and was more wealthy. Which, as you know, was that idiot." He smiled knowing I referred to Ryuo.

"After, I gave up hope and began to give in to temptation. I began stealing people's belongings and ran from the authorities when they tried to take me away to a foster home. I often ran from the gangs who often approached me, but I was too weak to escape one night. Then a strange boy appeared and saved my pride and dignity. After, everyday I thought of that boy. He helped me realize I had to be strong to survive and that life should be cherished. From that day on, I began working and was eventually able to attend school and rent out a small apartment. Without you...I wouldn't be here today and I wouldn't be who I am today. Thank you Hayate," I finished. " Thats everything."

For the first time in my life, I was truly grateful that Hayate was by my side. For a second he only stared at me, lost in thought. Finally, he snapped out of it.

"You live for today and not the past...that's why I admire you Amaya." He looked away from me, red rising to his cheeks. "Now, let's get back to work." he ordered pointing his sword at me.

Usually he would've cracked a stupid joke, or had said something stupid. I guess he isn't a complete idiot after all. At this I smiled and drew I drew my sword and we began sparring once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch.14 (Saya)

I knew I was about to do something incredibly stupid, but at this point I was willing to do anything to escape. His eyes began to close and I noticed there a fork laying on the table along with some dirty plates. I knew it was a long shot, but I couldn't just give in to him.

I reached for it slowly and the second I picked it up, someone grabbed my wrists and held me close. When I turned my head instead of Satoru, Katashi was looking at me with a serious expression. His smile warmed my entire body, but when I closed my eyes and opened them again...Satoru looked at me with a strange expression.

I loosened my body and remembered something important that I had forgotten. I am insignificant and without Katashi there by my side...what is the point in this all! He was always there always protecting me, encouraging me to do my best, he taught me the value of life, friendship, and most importantly he reminded me of how wonderful it is to love someone.

I remembered the first time that I realized how deeply I actually cared for him. We were in the lake and held me up in his arms, our noses touching he kissed me and I knew I was safe...that I wouldn't have to be afraid of people any longer. At that moment I knew I had something to live for and even during his last moments...was still concerned about me.

"Live for the both of us"

His words echoed in my mind, enabling me to think. Sotaru continued to look down at me with a baffled expression and I realized the fork was still in my hand. Katashi's smile...warming me, holding me in his arms, his endless love.

"Fight"

At that moment his words flowed into my subconscious. I turned the fork over and instead of jabbing him I used it to defend myself. I grabbed a plate and smashed it into his head. It broke into hundreds of small pieces and scattered across the floor. He had gashes in his side and now feet as he attempted to grab me. I grabbed the other two plates and ran for the nearest exit. I threw the plates onto the floor, making it nearly impossible for him to catch up. After a few minutes of running I could see a dim light, but instead of the outside, I saw Katashi arms extended he welcomed me. I ran into his arms, but in reality I was running away from the tunnel entrance as fast as I could.

"Fight"

"Fight"

"Fight!"

His words echoed continuously, as if reminding me to never stop running. I turned around and was relieved to see no one was following me. I walked for a another 30minutes, until I reached a river bank. I was completely exhausted and noticed there were young couples all around me staring. I realized my clothing was drenched in Satoru's blood. I walked up to the river's edge and at the top of my lungs screamed as loudly as I could, tears streaming down my face...but not because I was sad...but because I knew Katashi was watching over me, protecting me, caring for me.

I jumped into the water and washed off the blood still crying loudly, watching the sun set behind the mountains. I still didn't know where I was or what I would do next, but what I did know was that I would survive. I had been so selfish, not understanding what Katashi had met...I would live for the both of us Katashi, I will make it a life you would be proud of..so rest easy. I know where to go from here.

(Amaya)

I had been training day and night with Hayate and collapsed onto my bed. My phone suddenly began to vibrate and when I answered I could hear Saya's muffled cry.

"S-Saya!" I yelled out.

"Hey, I don't really know where I am right now and I escaped from where he was holding me. Pl-please come pick me up," she mumbled, it sounded like she was shivering.

"Don't move!" I ordered.

I had Ryou track her through the call and in was on the next train to the country side. In a few hours I had arrived at the station and sprinted to the riverbank, tears falling from my eyes as I saw Saya sleeping on the grass. A blanket was wrapped around her and I sat down next to her.

"You really are a pain," I laughed.

"I'm sorry Amaya. I-I am so sorry!" she gagged suddenly throwing her arms around me.

"You idiot! I was so worried!" I screamed hugging her back, tears falling down my face. Finally I was at ease. My best friend was safe.

Before I knew it we were both crying and laughing at the same time. Saya wasn't just my best friend, but she was the only reason I was living the way I do today. She was more important than anything else in the world and I would never let go again.

"Saya!" I heard someone call out from behind us. When I turned, I saw Ryou waving his hands and to my surprise, he was crying.

Saya gently let go of me and extended her arms to Ryou. He lifted her up and they both cried onto each other's shoulders. As I watched them Hayate sat down next to me.

"Look who finally decided to show up." I said.

"You were out of the house before we knew what had happened." He defended, laughing a bit. "but yeah. I am happy she has something to live for now," he said, letting out a long sigh.

I shook my head.

"No, she doesn't have a reason to live, but something to live for. She isn't trying to forget Katashi, but she isn't clinging to him either. She knows that he is with her and will never forget him either," I answered, smiling brightly. "Finally"

"Amaya..." He turned himself so his face was facing mine. His eyes was the usual, dark and sad. But they were different... somehow.

Before he could say another word, I ran off towards the others and punched Ryou in the gut as continued to hold Saya in his arms. instead of letting her go, before I knew it, he had swept both of us up in his arms and hugged us tightly, the three of us exploding in laughter. Watching Saya laugh so easily, instead of being afraid to...it was a miracle. She was finally free of her fading memories.


	15. Chapter 15

Editor Note: Today Hiroko has decided to take on the most over-used anime cliche in the history of the universe. I think you all know...

Ch.15 (Saya)

A brighter future was what I was now looking forward to. I felt free from any baggage I had been carrying in the past and felt like I was able to do anything I set my mind to. I felt so incredibly...free. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and greeted Ryou with a gentle smile.

"Saya?" he said standing up.

"Yes?" I answered.

"W-well...it's still a little warm and I...I well..was wondering if you wanted to do something fun with me?" he said laughing nervously.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked.

"Th-the beach?" he said, with a shaky voice.

(20 minutes later)

"Saya, I am happy you invited me to the beach, but why did they have to come," Amaya complained, pointing towards the boys.

Since Ryou invited me to the beach, I thought I should invite everyone else, but Amaya looks a little uncomfortable.

"Wait, where is your bathing suit!?" I asked, a little irritated. "Here!" I said holding out a bag.

"I am a little afraid to open it," she said taking it.

"Its a bathing suit, now go change!" I ordered.

"I hate you.." she mumbled as she walked away looking gloomy.

(7 minutes later)

"Saya! What is this!?" she said staring at me, hiding her body with her clothes.

"A two piece, duh," I said yawning.

"Bu-but you can see my skin!" she yelled out mortified.

"Oh come on, you look cute." I snickered, knowing that she would react.

"I'm not cute! this is still stupid," She muttered.

I crossed my arms and giggled. This..is going to be fun.

(Amaya)

I understood she just wanted to have fun, but the bathing suit was a bit much..I mean I offered to bring my wetsuit, but she told me it was against the rules.

"Wa-wait you tricked me!" I yelled at Saya.

She wore an innocent looking expression and walked away laughing like Renge from Ouran. She is using this opportunity to embarrass me, but what she doesn't know is that I have the element of surprise.

"Hey! Let's go into the water!" Ryou said running in with Saya.

It was just Hayate and me and we didn't say a word for several minutes. I don't know why this always happens. I mean I freaking live with the guy, and yet whenever we're with the others its just... awkward.

"So..the weather?" Hayate said standing up.

"Idiot," I said, smacking him in the back of the head.

. . .

"Hey beautiful! Come and hang out with us!" a man said, followed by a few others. He approached me in such a stupid way, with this flock behind him. He reached out to grab my shoulder, but Hayate stepped in front of me forcefully.

When I looked towards Hayate, he had on that one expression he wore when he was really ticked, and was downright terrifying, even for me.

"Back away now, before I break you and throw out the trash." he growled.

Before I could react, they were already on the other side of the beach.

"I could've handled that," I complained, putting my hands on my hips.

"I am aware of that, but I finally got to act like your boyfriend. And I don't exactly enjoy it when other guys hit on you." he finished sitting down and taking a bite of his sandwich aggressively. I don't know why, but I smiled at this and kissed his cheek lightly, Causing his face to turn so red you'd think he'd gotten sunburned. He then proceeded to hang his head down, trying to hide his face.

"You idiot." I snickered

A few minutes later, Saya and Ryou were back, wearing large grins. Saya looked so different from a few weeks ago. Before, it seemed as if she had given up on herself and those around her, but now she seemed so alive.

"Hey! Anyone up for some volleyball?" I asked grinning.

(Ryou)

I didn't know why, but I was overwhelmingly happy. For Saya, Amaya, and Hayate... Suddenly I felt something hit my head and I fell forward. When I turned around I saw Amaya smirking.

"Saya and me against the idiots, sound fair?" Amaya laughed.

"I don't think thi-" before I could finish my thought Hayate dragged me back over.

"I need another person, just avoid the ball at all costs and leave taking out Amaya to me," Hayate ordered with a serious expression. Before I knew it Amaya had served the ball and Hayate hit it back with incredible force, only for Amaya to do the same. After a few minutes, a large crowd had appeared out of nowhere.

"What the?!" Saya muttered looking around her. There was no a giant crowd surrounding us and Amaya and Hayate were a bit scary. They each hit the ball with incredible force and never lost their focus once.

"Prepare to lose!" Amaya yelled with a giant grin as she hit the ball down on Hayate. It smacked him in the stomach sending him flying backwards, but from some miracle he had it in his hands.

"Is that even possible?" a man from the crowd said.

It was like this for the next few minutes, until I noticed Hayate ran away from the net along with everyone else.

"Wa-wait what's wrong!" I yelled.

"She is out of control, your on your own!" Hayate yelled back, laughing hysterically.

"What?! She's your girlfr-"

Suddenly, Saya set the ball up, and Amaya hit it with full force. A few seconds later I was sliding on the sand and went right through some ones beach supplies, knocking down their umbrella. I only turned to See Saya and Amaya high-fiving each other.

"What the heck!"

"Your own fault for not running," she said, walking towards the crowd.

A few minutes later Hayate walked up to me and patted my back.

"You should've ran," he sighed joining the group.

'Hey Saya let's go to the beach together! The others? Sure why not? Yeah, it's going to be great...'

Later that night we roasted marshmallows over the fire and we were finally alone. I looked to the Car only to see Hayate sleeping in the car with Amaya crashed out leaning against him. They probably used up all their energy during the game. My honest opinion of them, they were crazy. Both of them. But they meant a lot to Saya, and that was enough for me.

"Ta-da!" Saya said taking small fireworks out of her bag.

I couldn't help but smile and wonder how she could've changed so much, in so little time.

"One for you and one for me," she said handing me one.

We lit the sticks and held them out in front of us. They sparkled under the moon and when I looked up it reflected in Saya's eyes. I knew I wasn't anything compared to Katashi, but I wanted to at least be there for her. No matter what, I would never let her out of my site again and would protect her.

"Thank you for today," she said walking over to me.

"N-no problem," I muttered.

I swallowed and placed my hand on her head, then I felt my face get hot. When I tried to take it off, she grabbed my hand and placed it back on her head.

"I mean it, thank you," she smiled.

The day hadn't gone as planned, but it was these moments...these small insignificant moments...that I lived for.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch.16 (Hayate)

While the beach had been a nice change of pace, Amaya and I still had a lot of work ahead of ourselves. Despite the fact that Saya escaped, Amaya and I still planned on finding him and fighting to the death. A man like him didn't deserve a fair trial. Sometimes I wondered why people even placed murderers on trial. A murderer is a murderer and they don't deserve sympathy. It made me sick just pondering on the thought that he was still alive.

It started five years ago, while Saya was still living on the streets. I doing my best in our small group, there were only five of us an we would take on any assignments given. Whether it was taking someone's life or saving one. We had no choice in what we did and quite frankly no one seemed to care. Our main goal was to wipe out all of the evil in the country. Those who spread it, were taken out immediately.

After some research, I was able to get Saya into a nice home. Her new guardians were filthy rich and had a clean slate as far as I was concerned. Although, later that year I discovered their filthy secret. They were paid to take care of Saya from an unknown source. No one knew what their reasons were, but we were able to track down a suspect. This suspect's name was Takumi and I later discovered he was linked with Hotaka...the man who had trapped Saya in SAO to begin with.

"Amaya, when do you want leave?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Huh?..Oh I will be ready soon. There is something a little off about him letting her escape so easily," she said with an uneasy expression. She was more open lately, less afraid to show her weakness, and I was glad.

"I have been worried about that as well, but I feel like you are ready and that if we stick to the plan everything should go smoothly. Alright, let's go," I said, extending my hand to her.

She grabbed it and we made our way to the station. The train ride was a few hours long and once we arrived we headed in the direction of where he had been holding Saya. We reached a strange cave entrance behind the large rock and entered with caution. We walked down the hallway and blood was everywhere we looked.

"This isn't all his," Amaya said with wide eyes.

"He is killing...people," I muttered.

When we walked a few more steps Amaya stopped dead and grabbed onto my shirt. I covered her eyes and led her away when I realized my guess was right. Corpses of people were piled inside a small room on our right. Suddenly Amaya began throw up on the floor. It made me sad to see her like this, seeing her so disgusted at something... something in the past I had done. I crouched down next to her and rubbed her back.

"I-I am alright," she choked.

I nodded and we ran down the rest of the hallway. We then entered a room, that was exactly like Saya had described. This room was extremely clean and you would never know a killer lived here. We searched for a few more minutes, but it was completely empty.

"This isn't an everyday assassin, we are dealing with a complete psycho," I said moving around some loose papers.

"Hayate..look," Amaya stuttered handing me a paper.

"Kimura Katashi, under custody of the following...for.. This can't be real, we saw Katashi's body at the funeral," I gasped.

"There's no way, he's... No we saw him die. He disappeared." She began to shake. "You can't tell Saya, whatever you do...do not tell her," Amaya ordered, a few tears beginning to collect in her eyes. "She's come too far." I nodded understanding the situation. Somehow...Katashi was alive and he was being held by Satoru. As I was about to comfort her, I felt a strange presence. Then the creepy voice of a snake broke through the air,

"Tsk Tsk Tsk...I can't have you telling anyone this..or master will have my head. Of course, literally speaking," Satoru said smirking.

"Amaya stick to the plan!" I yelled, readying my weapon.

When I turned to look at her, she was lying on the ground with a needle sticking in her side.

"Ammmaayaaa!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. no... no... no!

(Saya)

Ever since Hayate and Amaya had left I hadn't been able to calm down.

"Do you think they are ok?" I asked Ryou, who was on his computer.

"Saya, I don't think you have to worry here. This is Amaya and Hayate we're talking about here. It's like Batman and Superman," he said without looking up.

"Don't you mean Batman and Robin?" I asked.

"You were at the volleyball game right?" he said closing his computer.

"Just still..." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't worry, I am sure they will be home soon," he said reassuringly, patting my head and walked away without another word.

Shortly after, I walked to my room and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. It had been 6 hours since they left.. I knew they were safe, but for some reason I felt uneasy.

"Amaya where are you?" I wondered out loud.

* * *

><p>Katashi is still alive? If so, where and how?.. Amaya has collapsed and Hayate has lost his composure. Saya and Ryou remain home with no idea what is happening and how will Saya react when she realizes the truth? Find out in the next chapter as this story begins to unfold.<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Ch.17 (Amaya)

Something had pierced my side, but as I tried to see what it was..my entire body began to shut down. I couldn't move any of my limbs and I struggled to move with no prevail. I began to lose consciousness, then I felt someone throw me over their back.

"Hayate?" I grumbled, trying my best to keep my eyes from shutting.

"We're getting out of here!" He yelled.

He supported me with one hand and held his sword in the other.

"N-no...you need to defeat him and find Katashi! Saya...pl-please!" I yelled, choking a little.

Hayate laid me down on the floor away from them and Hayate charged Satoru with full force. Satoru pulled out a knife and held was holding it out in front of him. They clashed and Hayate was on the defensive. As he skillfully blocked all of Satoru's attacks, he began to tempt him.

"If Saya means so much to you it only makes sense that you win, but if you lose I will take her away again...but next time she won't make it out. I will hold her somewhere you will never find her. I will make you suffer Hayate...maybe after I become bored with Saya, I'll take Amaya as well." Satoru said smirking.

After he said that, Hayate snapped. He lost all control and began thrashing Satoru. He almost didn't seem human the way he swung his sword. In a few minutes, I noticed Satoru began to slow down and it was becoming harder for him to dodge. Until Hayate sliced his side and Satoru yelled out in pain.

"Where is he?!" Hayate yelled at him, holding the tip of his sword up to his neck.

"Did you really think you could win this easily?" he smirked.

"What?" Hayate muttered.

Suddenly I could hear the noise of someone clapping. When I tried to turn my head I saw a man with handsome features approach Hayate with ease.

"I-impossible...," Hayate mumbled.

At that moment I realized who I was looking at. I understood the world was cruel, but this was just horribly unfair. I was looking at the man who caused Saya so much grief, the man she was horrified of, the man who stole her dignity and freedom. He suddenly approached me and held my chin up to his face.

"And what do we have here." The sly voice of Hotaka rang in my ear. Hayate turned suddenly to me, clenching his fist. "Such pretty features, it would be a shame if you could never Admire them again." He sighed, holding my cheek and smiling evilly. "Yes, yes I could have some fun with you."

"Get away from her!" Hayate ordered fiercely, hesitating wether to come to me or pull a knife on Satoru. "I will kill him!" Hayate shouted.

"Go ahead and try. You can't. This lovely one right here has made you weak." Hotaka said Putting his hand on my waist and pulling out a knife.

At that moment I focused my hardest on moving my arms and I began to move my arms and legs. Miraculously I regained control of my body once again and jumped back. Before Hotaka had time to think I kicked him in the shin then punched him in the chin as hard as I could. Right after he tried to grab my arms, but I dropped to the floor, grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. I then dropkicked him with all of my might and stood in a defensive stance, awaiting Hayate's orders.

Hayate grabbed Satoru from behind and tied up his hands and I did the same for Hotaka. Although, when I turned to face him...he was gone.

"He must've slipped away when we weren't looking. Don't worry, just keep your guard up," Hayate said. Suddenly Hayate picked my up and practically crushed me with a hug.

"Hayate-" I choked.

"Don't you ever scare me like that agin." He held me even tighter. "Ever. I won't forgive you if you die on me."

"Okay..."

I then noticed a trail of blood leading into a small room..but it stopped at a wall. I ran over to the wall.

"There has to be a way to get in!" I yelled slamming the wall with my fist.

"Shh," Hayate said placing his hand on the wall. He slid his hand up and down until he stopped at a specific place and held his palm up to it. He then began to chant in an unfamiliar language and the wall began to crumble.

"What did you..." I muttered.

"Just a trick I learned, now stay on the alert," he said leading me into a narrow hallway.

Unlike the rest of the place the walls were white and the grown was had two long lights leading us in a straight direction. It was like a high-tech hospital or something. Hayate held Satoru from behind and it seemed he was leading us. After a few minutes of walking, we walked into a room with a strange machine hooked up to a frail looking boy. At that moment I realized who it was. Katashi laid on a bed with cords attached to his body.

"Explain!" Hayate yelled, shaking Satoru.

"I only know that Hotaka knew a man associated with the experimenting on people in that other MMO! He asked to keep him alive and wanted the body!" he answered with fearful eyes.

"Now, explain how Hotaka is alive!" he yelled even louder.

"Urmm..I don't know!" he answered.

"Hayate...how will we explain this to Saya?" I asked.

"For now, let's let the authorities take over from here, then we can deal with Saya," he answered.

"Listen Hayate...I am as surprised as you are, but what you don't realize is that this will effect her in a big way. She finally was able to face the truth, how will she react?" I stuttered.

"I- I really don't know and that's what scares me the most," Hayate answered.

Later that day, we had Katashi moved to a hospital without sharing any information with anyone else. They had unhooked him from the machine and said it was a miracle he had survived. Some people involved in the SAO horror incident questioned us as well, but we got off without any suspicion.

It was around 3 am when I called Saya to reassure her we were safe, but what she said next surprised me.

"I-I am already here," I heard her mumble. Then I realized I heard her voice from behind me as well. She stared at Katashi's lifeless body and tears began to fall from her eyes, but she had as expressionless face.

"H-how?" she said gagging a little.

"Saya..." I mumbled, unable to think straight.

"How!?" she screamed this time.

"I-Saya...it's a long story, but he is alive...they say he will stay like this for the next few weeks though. H-how did you find us?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I had Ryou track you because I was worried, but now I am glad I did," she said.

Ryou then walked over beside her and stared at Katashi with wide eyes. Saya suddenly began to walk up to Katashi's bed slowly and placed her hands over Katashi's.

"I-I'm so sorry Katashi..I am so sorry!" she cried out, with tears falling from her eyes.

Hayate walked in a few minutes later, but didn't seem very surprised at what had taken place while he was gone. When I looked towards Ryou, he had a dead serious expression, but looked more upset than relieved. As I looked to everyone around me, I felt tears began to well up in my eyes. Saya cried, and cried, and cried next to Katashi. Suddenly, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"Get over here." Hayate ordered coldly, placing his arm around me. He held me close and kissed my hair gently. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, trying to imagine how things would work out from here on out."Amaya, I think our lives are about to get a lot more complicated."


	18. Chapter 18

Ch.18 (Saya)

I sat by his bed and held his hand in mine, never letting go.

"I am so sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered to myself.

Katashi's hands suddenly grew icy cold and the machine that was hooked up to him began to beep loudly and continuously. Suddenly nurses and a doctor rushed in and surrounded Katashi's lifeless body.

"CLEAR!" one man yelled loudly as a nurse rushed me out.

"Ple-please don't take him!" I said gagging on my own tears.

I waited outside the room for hours, until I was eventually aloud to see him. I didn't want to bother the others so I decided not to notify them. Amaya, Hayate, and Ryou had been working so hard to locate Hotaka they hadn't slept, so the last thing I wanted to do was bother them with this.

"We managed to put him on life support and the chances of him waking up are now extremely slim. I am sorry for your loss," the doctor consoled.

"He isn't dead yet!" I screamed in frustration.

He left the room, probably understanding the current situation. I sat down next to Katashi and began to speak to him.

"I-I heard that when people are asleep and you speak to them.. Sometimes they can hear you, but I never really believed it. Although, since I may never look into your eyes again...I might as well tell you everything. Katashi, I know I said it a lot in Sword Art Online, but here in reality..in the real world..I love you. You know, we always imagined what it would be like after we left the game, but what I have realized is that reality is even worse. Although, sometimes it gives back and blesses you with miracles, but I don't have the best luck do I? Here you are..alive, but now something so very precious to me will be stolen away once again. I-I'm so sorry I couldn't save you back then, I am sorry for being so reckless, I am sorry for making you worry," I whimpered, wiping tears from my eyes.

"Stop apologizing," a familiar voice grumbled.

When I looked towards Katashi his eyes were half open and he looked extremely weak. He streaked my hair gently and smiled weakly.

"Stop apologizing, because I am here now and I will never leave you again," he coughed.

I stood there emotionless, unable to utter a sound. All I could do was stare at him in disbelief.

"Is this a dream?" I asked honestly with starry eyes.

"I'm afraid not, if it were you would be in my arms already," he answered.

At that very moment I began to cry tears of joy..so much it became hard to breathe. He grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his bed and I laid in his arms. This happiness, this warmth, this was mine and I would never let go of it again.

(Katashi)

When I had woken up to Saya's tear stained face, even though I had no idea where I was or what was going on..I instinctively tried to calm her down. The last thing I remembered was Saya holding me in her arms and we were saying good bye. I should be dead..I was dead. I shouldn't even be alive, unless something glitched in the system, which I highly doubt happened. I remembered my last thoughts..all I cared about was Saya's safety, worried she would've ended up like me. Although here she was lying in my arms.

When she asked me if it was a dream, for a second I believed it was. Saya quickly fell asleep beside me and when the nurses came in I asked for them to let her remain next to me. My skin was saggy and my cheekbones were hollow. I felt so incredibly weak, but somehow I managed to stay awake until Hayate and Amaya arrived. When they walked in something caught me off guard. Amaya actually looked... happy. And she wasn't screaming at Hayate. Hayate even looked, less cold than usual.

"Hey Saggy." Amaya sighed, sitting down on the bed, smiling as soon as she saw Saya. "I'm so relieved you are safe."

"Same," Hayate said sitting next to Amaya and putting an arm around her. This completely caught me off guard. I had to take a double take.

"Aren't you guys a little...cozy?" I asked.

At that moment Amaya jumped back, but Hayate grabbed her by the waist and placed the squirming Amaya on his lap.

"Hayate, let me g-"

"We're going out," he said dully, cracking small smile as Amaya finally gave up and sat still. I expected Amaya to smack him and object... but she didn't, which was a little horrifying.

"Seriously?" I snickered, trying not to laugh.

Hayate nodded, tightening his hold on Amaya who had now turned the other way to escape my judgment. I mouthed "well done" to him and he smirked back. I think Amaya has a sixth sense or something, because two seconds later she stomped on Hayate's foot.

"OW" he bit his lip and held her even tighter.

Suddenly I burst into laughter. I guess it wasn't that out of nowhere. I looked down at Saya, who was sleeping peacefully. Saya had always joked about them getting together. It was unexpected, but they were my fiends, and I was glad.

"I have a question, why aren't you ...ya know saggy?...Did someone beat the game?" I asked with a dumbfounded expression.

For the next few hours, Amaya explained everything. Right up to the present. I listened intently to everything.

"So we all escaped... I never trusted Satoru in the first place... Hayate went back to his assassin thing" when she said this, her face saddened, and Hayate looked away so he couldn't see her face. "Ryuo turned out to be an actually decent person... Then Saya was captured by that Jerkwad... Hayate and I infiltrated the place in which you were being held... now Hotaka is on the loose" I had to say, it was probably the funniest narration I had ever heard. How could so much happen in such a short time?

There were a few things I was sure of though..I had put Saya through so much. I gently stroked her hair and kissed her head gently, even though my lips were rough and dry. Saya slept by my side for the rest of the night and out of everything I had one major concern. Why in Saya's right mind was she living under the same roof with Ryou?!...

(Amaya)

The next morning I woke up with a smile glued onto my face. Even if Hotaka was still loose and Hayate and I had to find him, I was still unbelievably happy for Saya. I couldn't say the same for Ryou though. He hadn't appeared at any of our meetings or briefings. Apparently he had locked himself in his room. His maids gave us a message from him though. According to her, he needed some time to think.

The day after Katashi woke up, I realized Saya never left the hospital and refused to leave his side and he refused to let her leave his. Before, just watching them annoyed me..but being able to experience it...now that's a different story. Now, when I looked at them I felt overwhelmingly happy and would have to wipe away a tear or two.

My phone suddenly began to ring and noticed it was Hayate.

"What's up?" I asked picking it up.

"Are you at the hospital?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah, are you okay?"

"Hotaka has been spotted there, according to witnesses and an unknown source he plans to bomb the entire building in less than five minutes. You know what to do, I will be there as soon as possible," he said, then the call dropped. Suddenly I heard screams from all around me. I turned and faced Katashi and Saya who both looked confused. There was a sudden BOOM! Everything around us began to shake and I guessed Hayate's timing was a little off.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch.20 (Amaya)

The ground suddenly began to shake and I tried to think of a possible escape route, but it was too late to run.

"Katashi! Grab Saya!" I ordered.

A second later I could hear people crying out for help, but every few seconds another bomb would explode. The floor began to crack and my foot fell through the floor.

"The building is going to collapse," I muttered, trying to think.

When I turned towards Katashi he was holding Saya's unconscious body. He was still extremely weak, but he didn't let it show.

"Amaya make the hole larger!" he ordered.

I did as he asked..not having a better idea, while trying to understand his reasons. After the hole was large enough for us to fit through he had tied himself to Saya with a cloth and had tied one around her face as well.

"Let's lower ourselves down and get out of here before it's too late," he said coughing as he breathed in the particles in the air.

"A gas leak?" I muttered to myself.

Katashi nodded and was already on the other floor. I followed him down and we took the stairs, until we were able to successfully exit the building. Katashi laid Saya's lifeless body on the grass and examined her legs.

I then noticed there was a large gash in it and I watched as Katashi took off his shirt and wrapped it around the wound.

"I'm guessing that was Hotaka," he said still looking at Saya with concerned eyes.

"It was," I answered.

"Let's get away from the hospital for now," he said picking up Saya, sprinting in the other direction.

When I finally caught up to them I noticed Ryou and Hayate were already waiting. Hayate pulled me next to him and clutched my shoulder tightly.

"You're alright?" He choked, looking down at me with a concerned expression . I simply nodded and redirected my attention to Saya.

"Saya!" Ryou yelled running up to Katashi.

When Ryou tried to touch her, Katashi stared at him with a threatening expression. Katashi then handed Saya to me, and I sat on the ground with her. This girl, my best friend, was an incredible person.

Katashi then scowled at Ryuo.

"I may have been asleep for a very long time, but it doesn't change the fact that she is under my protection. I will only say this once, but if you ever harm her..I will end you," Katashi said with a dead serious expression.

It was silent for the next several minutes. No one had ever seen Katashi so mad before and I suppose this shocked us. It surprised me...

Ryou backed away and combed his hand through his golden hair in a haughty way. I almost laughed a bit... little baby Ryuo trying to combat Katashi.

"Well..that may be true..but you haven't been living WITH her for the past year either. You abandoned her and because of that we have all watched her continuously suffer," Ryou growled.

Ryou and Katashi looked as if they were about to pull out swords and fight to the death. I was about to stop the forming fight, but Hayate walked in between them and placed his hand on Katashi's shoulder. After, Katashi backed up and faced Hayate.

"I want Saya to live with me at my home. My mother...she will be more than happy to have her," Katashi said, looking at Saya with concerned eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with that," Hayate answered, avoiding eye contact with Ryou.

Ryou stormed off right after and Hayate followed. Probably to convince him to keep working on finding Hotaka's whereabouts. I had to admit though...I felt a little bad for the brat. Katashi when walked over and crouched down beside me as I held Saya in my arms. He looked at her protectively, then looked at me.

"Thank you, For watching after Saya." He smiled. I smiled back earnestly. "You and Hayate did a heck of a lot for us. I owe you."

"Shut up." I laughed. "Its my job anyway. You would not believe the number of douchebags I've kept off her." Katashi then laughed loudly, taking Saya back into his arms.

(Saya)

When I woke up, I was in a room unfamiliar to me. I lifted the sheets and stretched, letting out a loud yawn. When I tried to stand up, pain shot up my left leg and I fell to the floor with a loud THUMP. A few seconds later, Katashi had opened the door and was helping me back into my bed. He was still incredibly pale and I felt it should've been him in bed, instead of myself.

"You broke it, you will need to rest for the next few weeks. Here," he finished handing me some tea.

"Thank you, but where are we?" I asked.

"My home. Actually, I arranged for you to live here. My mom doesn't mind and my siblings are actually happy to see me for once," he laughed, taking a seat next to the bedside.

Seeing him smile...hearing him laugh. It was all so wonderful and in a matter of seconds tears began to flow from my eyes. He wiped them away and gave me a gentle smile.

"Your safe now. You lived your best while I was away, but I promise to never leave your side again," he said in a reassuring tone.

I nodded and I began to cry even louder. He then handed me some rice cakes and motioned for me to eat. I cried as I stuffed the food into my mouth, unable to calm down. After I had finally calmed down he laid me back down and refused to leave my side until I fell asleep.

The reassurance of his hand in mine...the warmth. It was real and this time I determined to never let go.

(Hayate)

Everyday and minute had been a constant battle for Saya. Seeing her so happy and knowing she was going to be well taken care of put me at ease. I had chased after Ryou and when I finally caught up he was punching a tree with his fist, then I noticed his hands were bleeding badly.

"Stop this," I ordered.

"Why?..." he answered.

"I know you care about Saya, but right now her life is in danger. The last thing you should be doing is wasting your energy on something like this!" I yelled in frustration.

"You're right, but I still don't know what to do about the fact that he is back. He..he was dead, but here he is. He just came back and seeing him hold Saya so closely to him. That was something I never had the opportunity to do." he muttered.

"Then step up. Katashi has earned my respect and now it's your turn," I said truthfully. "You've got a lot to make up for though. Considering you did try to marry my girlfriend."

Suddenly Ryou's phone began to ring and he picked it up after hesitation.

"Hello?" he said into his phone.

. . .

. . .

. . .

He suddenly dropped the phone and stared at me as tears began to form in his eyes.

"What happened?" I asked.

"M-my sister...she's been kidnapped..." he choked.

I knew Katashi coming back from the dead would make our lives a lot more interesting. Although, I never could've predicted what had happened next.


End file.
